


The Babying of Harry Potter

by WolfStar_85



Series: The Baby Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Adult Baby Harry, Ageplay, Baby Draco Malfoy, Baby Harry, Bedwetting (one time only), Blowjobs, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Light Angst, Mentions of Rape, Mommy Bellatrix, Pacifiers, Past Child Abuse, Spanking, Squick, Temper Tantrums, Time Out, bottle feeding, handjobs, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Harry Potter has always had to be more adult than he really is. His aunt and uncle being abusive to him, then finding out he was a famous wizard at the mere age of 11… Going on to fight for good… He never really had much of a childhood, until one person decides to throw everything aside to give him what he needs most.
((Bad at summaries!))





	1. Baby Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own nothing in the Harry Potter world, it was created by a wonderfully talented author by the name of J. K. Rowling and I am making no profit off this story. It is for entertainment only.

Harry looked around the darkened room he was in. He had just ended Voldemort and had been fighting off the remainder of the Death Eaters when he had been grabbed by none other than Bellatrix LeStrange, one of the cruelest and craziest Death Eaters there was. He looked all around the room frantically, trying to find her. “Where have you brought me?” He asked into the room. “What do you want?” 

Off to Harry's right, a female voice spoke gently, two words. “A baby.” Harry backed away. “If you think I'm going to fuck you, you're even crazier than I thought you were.” His words were scathing, full of an angry contempt. The mere thought that she would think him stupid enough to give her something like that was flat out preposterous!

“Oh no Harry, we're not going to be sleeping together, you are going to become my baby.” Bellatrix said and this time she stepped closer to him so he could see her. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, and her normally crazy frizzed hair was done neat with soft gentle curls that just touched her shoulders. Her heavily lidded eyes seemed softer somehow and Harry couldn't help but wonder if this was truly the same witch that had killed his godfather just about three years ago.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts and looked at her like she was crazy, which he knew she was. “No.” He said simply. “There's no way I'm doing this. No way am I going to act like a baby for you!” That's not to say the thought didn't appeal to him; Harry had a diaper and bottle fetish, but to allow himself to do this with the woman who nearly three years ago took the closest thing he had to a parent. No. It wouldn't happen.

“No, I agree.” Bellatrix said as she gently lay a hand on his shoulder and guided him toward a bed. She set down and got comfortable, one leg pulled up under her with Harry basically setting in her lap. “You won't be acting. You will be doing.” She adjusted the way he was setting so that he was for the most part, lying in her lap and she flicked her wand. A baby bottle filled with milk floated in the air and Bellatrix lay her wand, along with Harry's that she had procured during the battle when she had grabbed him, on her nightstand. She took the floating bottle and began to near Harry's lips.

Harry started to squirm, trying to get out of her grasp, but found he couldn't move much. She must have used some sort of restraint spell on him. “No!” He said and clenched his teeth tightly and pursed his lips together.

“It's okay baby boy.” Bellatrix cooed softly as she gently held him to her. “Calm down for momma and take your bottle.” It would take time to get him used to this she knew, but she had patience. “Here, perhaps it would help if momma gave you a stuffie to hold.” She said thoughtfully. “A lot of babies like to hold stuffies when they nurse.” She flicked her wand and conjured up a deer stag stuffie and gently lay it on his chest. The fact that she knew enough to know he would want a deer stuffie, that touched Harry and he had to speak. “How'd you know?” He asked softly, barely moving his lips in case she decided to use that time to slip the bottle into his mouth. 

Bellatrix smiled gently at him. “All good momma's and daddy's know what their babies like.” She said in a soft tone. “Now, you just relax and hold your stuffie. What are you going to call him?” She asked in honest curiosity. 

Name? He was expected to name the stuffie? Harry frowned. “You want me to name it?” Bellatrix nodded. “All babies name their stuffies.” She explained. Harry sighed, seeing no way out of it he thought a moment. He wanted something easy to remember. “Prongs?” He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. “Prongs it is then.” She said smiling gently at him. “Now baby, just hold Prongs and let's get you to take your bottle.” Still Harry refused it. “Don't wanna.” He said, sounding quite babyish already. He frowned a bit at the way it had come out. 

“It's okay Harry.” Bellatrix said with a grin. “Take your time. You'll get used to it. Soon, it will be perfectly natural to you.” Harry doubted that. He turned his head away and squirmed. He didn't want to be her baby. He had things he had to do. He didn't have time for this. 

“Now now baby, it's late and you need your bottle before you go night night.” Bellatrix cooed softly, but Harry still refused. He had never been babied before, this was all new to him. Maybe that was why she was being so patient with him. He looked at her a moment. “Why?”

Bellatrix frowned at the question. “Why what Harry?” She asked curiously. Harry took a breath and spoke. “Why are you doing this? Why do you want me for this?” He had to know. He had to understand why she was doing it. What was she after?

Bellatrix smiled and kissed Harry's head. She still held the bottle quite near his mouth, but didn't try to make him take it. “Let me tell you a little story Harry. When I was a little girl, my father and uncle raped me and abused me. The violent rape and harsh abuse made it so that I can never bear my own children.” She kept her voice low and noticed he had cuddled into her lap, holding the stuffie against him and was listening closely.

“It's all I've ever wanted.” Bellatrix continued. “And I know you've never had any real sort of babying, or pretty much any form of love.” She smiled now, he had taken the bottle and was suckling gently as he relaxed listening to her. “This way, we both get what we need the most. I get my baby, you get a mommy.”

Harry listened to her words; they made sense and he hadn't even really noticed that he'd allowed her to slip the bottle into his mouth, nor that he was now quite willingly, suckling it. The only time he realized it was when he had to take his first swallow. He stopped briefly, swallowed the warm milk, looked at Bellatrix then the bottle and sighed a bit. It had tasted good, very good and he found himself wanting more. He took the bottle again, suckling almost hungrily.

Bellatrix smiled and rocked gently, she hummed to him as he held his stuffie and suckled his bottle. She watched his eyes close as he started to relax. She had been quite patient with him, allowing him to adjust as he needed to, and it had paid off. She sighed softly and continued to hum a soft gentle song as Harry slowly suckled his bottle. She really would have preferred breastfeeding him, but that would take time. She would have to work him up to that. 

Harry couldn't believe how good he suddenly felt. Perhaps it was the warm milk, or her soft rocking and humming, but he slowly found himself drifting off to sleep as he finished his bottle. Bellatrix grinned and gently lay Harry on the bed. She would sleep with him for a night or two simply to let him adjust, then she would move him to his own personal nursery.

Harry was asleep within moments. He snuggled against Bellatrix, pressing himself against her as he held his stuffie to him. Bella smiled as she watched him for a moment. He had taken it much better than she had figured he would. She had in fact, never once used any sort of restraint on him, it had all been of his own doing. Perhaps something back in the back of his mind, a part he wasn't yet ready to consciously accept, wanted this. His own mind had restrained him. Gently, Bella rocked with Harry in her arms as she too fell asleep.


	2. Diaper Introduction

It was nearing 3 in the morning when Harry woke, something was different, not right. He felt strange and the moment he adjusted positions he found out; he'd wet himself. This knowledge terrified him, he'd never wet himself once since he had been potty trained and the thought that he would do so now, at 17 years of age, horrified him. What had that disgustingly crazy witch done that could have made him do that? Or had she done anything at all, perhaps not. He hadn't went to the bathroom before going to bed so maybe it was just his own body. Yes, that made sense. He let out a soft whimper, not wanting to wake her, but then again, he didn't want to go back to sleep wet either. 

Bellatrix was a light sleeper so Harry's soft whimper was enough to wake her. She opened her eyes and watched him a moment, a small grin on her face. “What happened baby? Did baby have a bad dream?” She asked in a soft tone watching him. 

Harry shook his head at her question, his dream hadn't been bad at all, it had been quite nice. He'd been setting by the lake, his feet dangling in the water; that would be it. That was why he'd wet, it had to be. He whimpered again and spoke softly. “I'm… Wet.” He said softly, embarrassed. 

Bella smiled gently at him and pulled the covers back to show that he had indeed wet the bed. “It’s okay baby boy.” She said softly. “Babies do that, let's get you cleaned up. I was going to give it a day before introducing this part, but now seems a perfect time.” She flicked her wand and cleaned the sheets and mattress underneath. Carefully, she rolled Harry to his back and pulled his wet clothes off.

Harry watched as Bellatrix conjured a few baby wipes and began to wipe him down really good. He let out a soft moan when she wiped on and around his balls, between them then his penis. The cool baby wipe making him buck his hips. She was gently rubbing his shaft and it felt good, he began to harden at her touch.

Bella smiled as she worked, she was quite aware of what her touch was doing to him and she continued to slowly stroke the wipe up and down along his shaft gently twisting her wrist at the base then up to the tip to wipe over it, causing Harry to arch and moan. “Does that feel good Harry?”

“Uh huh.” Harry said and moaned again. It felt amazing to say the least. He swallowed hard and moaned as she continued to slowly give him a hand job. His hips bucked up into her hand as she sped up some. His breathing elevated and his moans became more frequent and louder. He wanted her lips, her tongue. “Please.” He whispered between breaths and moans.

“Please what baby?” Bella asked softly. She rubbed and caressed him slowly as she leaned in to press light kisses to his shaft tip. Harry arched and gasped letting out a loud moan. “Please…” He whispered again, more desperate this time. “Need your lips a-around me.” He said softly.

Bella smiled and slid her lips around his shaft tip, her tongue flicking against the slit as she started to suck him. She kept her eyes up on his face to see his reaction. Harry arched and moaned loudly. He could feel his need building. He fought to keep from bucking his hips. “Oh… Bella.” He whispered. “I… I need it… I need you…” He couldn't understand this, he'd never really thought of sex much, but she was making him need it.

Bella smiled and slid her lips further down, sucking him harder, swirling her tongue around him as she slowly took his entire length into her mouth. Harry gasped a bit, his hips bucked and he moaned loudly. His breathing ragged and his moans constant. He gripped her hair and started moving his hips almost roughly and she took it in stride, never once complaining. He needed it, he wanted to pull away and slam into her and take her hard and rough, but he didn't, he resisted that urge. 

Bellatrix licked him, sucking hard as he bucked his hips into her mouth. She wouldn't let him inside her, but she would bring him to his release. She could taste his precum dripping from the slit on the tip of his shaft and she deep throated him, making swallowing motions. Harry gasped and moaned loudly, he arched high off the bed. “Oh… Oh… Oh Merlin. I'm going to… I'm about to…” He couldn't form the full words as he suddenly shot his full load down her throat. He let out a pleasured scream and shuddered hard before falling back onto the bed panting hard.

Bella swallowed every drop before licking him clean. She pulled back and smiled at him. “Anytime you feel like you need it, tell me. I won't ever deprive you of sexual release.” She said as she grabbed her wand and gave it a flick. Baby rash cream, and powder appeared, along with a diaper bewitched to fit him and his output.

Harry watched her. He was panting heavily from the intense orgasm. Harry's body was too relaxed right now to even try to resist, which of course, had been the point as Bella rubbed the cream on his crotch then his balls and shaft then down to his crack. He watched her powder him next and then she lifted his legs.

Bella smiled as she worked on him. She slipped the diaper under Harry's butt and laid his legs down on either side of the diaper. That was when he decided to take it in stride and kicked his legs gently. Bella chuckled and pulled the front of the diaper up over him and attached the tapes on either side. She patted his front gently. “You handled that rather well.” She said gently. 

The diaper felt strange but yet amazingly good at the same time and he almost instantly responded to it and spoke one word that, whether he wanted it to or not, completely sealed the deal. “Mommy.” The word surprised even him. Bella smiled. “Yes baby?” She asked gently. “Can baby have bottle? Please?” Harry asked her blushing a bit. “Of course baby can have a bottle.” Bella said smiling. She pulled Harry up to lay in her lap and conjured a bottle of warm milk. She slipped it into his mouth and he took it without question. 

Holding Prongs to him, Harry gurgled a bit while he suckled his bottle. He was finding he was almost unable to resist this. He had a diaper on and he was suckling from a bottle, his fetishes being realized even if Bellatrix didn't know that part, and it felt almost relaxing… Or was that the warm milk? Whatever, he was feeling very relaxed and once again quite sleepy. Slowly, he drifted back to sleep and didn't realize when Bellatrix had taken his bottle away and laid him back down for the night.


	3. Baby's First Morning

Harry woke a bit later that morning in the same bed beside Bellatrix. He frowned a moment thinking of all that had happened yesterday and last night. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The sun was up and shining into the room and he rolled to his side, he had been on his back which was a position he usually didn't sleep in, and nuzzled his face into Bella’s chest in an attempt to block out the light. He whimpered softly.

Bella smiled, waking up to his whimper. “Awe, did the mean sun wake my baby boy?” She asked gently and checked the time. It was 8 in the morning. “Come here my baby.” She said as she set up and pulled him into her lap, conjuring a bottle for him. She smiled when he took it without question and began to suckle. “That’s momma's boy!” She praised him.

Harry couldn't understand how it was possible that he'd been this damn willing… And where the hell was Prongs? He pushed the bottle away and started to cry… Why the hell was he crying over a stupid stuffed toy? Bella frowned. “What's wrong with my baby?” She asked softly. “Pwongs!” Harry sniffed. Bella smiled and picked up the stuffed deer from the other side of his pillows and handed it to him.

Harry immediately latched on and held it to him. “Pwongs tare me!” He said baby like. Why the hell was he talking like that? “I know baby.” Bella cooed softly. “I'm sure Prongs didn't mean to scare you.” She couldn't help but smile as from absolutely no prompting on her part, he was very child-like. 

“No tare me.” Harry said to Prongs before holding him close and taking his bottle again more than willingly. Bella smiled as she watch him suckle. Occasionally, he would let out small gurgles or other baby sounds. “Want to know what we're going to do today baby boy?” Bella asked as he suckled his bottle happily. “We're going to set you up a nursery.”

His own nursery? He was actually going to have his very own nursery? He let out a smile and cooed around his bottle. Bella chuckled. “Yes, and baby boy can help if he wishes. You get a changing table, and a crib that's just your size, and we can put a rocking chair in there so momma can give you your bottle and rock you. We can get you a bouncer if you want one. We'll stock you up on diapers and onesies and paci’s. We'll get you some baby clothes for day time. And of course you'll need a high chair for the table. And a playpen.”

Harry clapped his hands and kicked his feet gently. His way of expressing his excitement. Bella smiled and moved the empty bottle when he'd finished it. “Of course you'll have to have regular big boy food, but that will be for lunch and supper and like a baby, you can either let momma feed you or eat with your fingers.” It made her happy to see how much this was exciting him.

Harry cooed and giggled a bit at her, blowing raspberries with his lips. Why the hell was he acting like this? He couldn't understand why or how he could have come to this point so fast, but he had. And he knew, if he got to where he was uncomfortable with any of it, all he had to do was say something. How he knew, he couldn't explain, but he knew.

Bella smiled and lay Harry on his back before conjuring a blue and white baby onesie with the words ‘Momma's Boy’ on the front. She began to dress him in it and he let her, albeit with kicking his feet a bit. Soon he was dressed. “Now, you want to walk or let momma carry you?” Bella asked softly.

Harry wanted to tell her he could walk on his own, but his mouth spoke for him. “Momma carry! We take Pwongs?” He asked her. “Yes.” Bella said nodding her head. “You can take Prongs with you.” She stood and cast a spell on him to make him light and lifted him into her arms.

Bella carried Harry to a spare room and set him down on the floor. She gave her wand a flick and the room transformed with her nonverbal spells. The wallpaper in deer print. A dark curtain hung on the window. In one corner, an adult sized baby crib appeared with deer print sheets, blankets and pillows and across from it in the other corner a rocking chair. 

Harry set and watched as the room transformed around him. All he could do was clap and giggle. A changing table appeared along the other wall and a chest or drawers filled with bottles, formula, diapers, wipes, and clothes appeared next to it. When it was all finished Bella looked around and lifted Harry into her arms. “What does baby think?”

“Baby name!” Harry said pointing to the wall beside his crib. There on the wall was a red and gold lion with the words ‘Baby Harry’ in black. “Yeah.” Bella said smiling. “That's your name.” Harry suddenly gave a look of surprise. “Baby gotta potty.” He said gently. “Go ahead baby. Momma will clean you all up when you're done.”

Harry allowed himself relax as much as possible and soon he found himself wetting his diaper. He let out a whimper, he didn't like the feel of a wet diaper. Bella smiled and quickly set to work undoing his onesie. She laid him on the changing table and got out what she needed for changing him.

Harry suddenly made a face then giggled, then whimpered more. “Harry James, did you just do what I think you did?” She asked gently smiling more. “Uh huh.” Harry said as Bella removed the soiled diaper from him. She worked quickly this time, wiping him down and applying cream and powder to him so a rash wouldn't develop, then putting him in a fresh diaper and onesie. She threw the diaper in a trash bin that was bewitched to vanish the used diapers. 

Once he was clean and dressed again Bella smiled and kissed his head. “You were such a good boy to use your diaper baby.” She praised. Harry clapped his hands. “Baby did dood.” He said happy with himself. “Baby did very good!” Bella said nodding and kissed the side of Harry's head. “Momma's good little baby.” She said and Harry clapped again.

The rest of the morning was spent simply holding Harry and watching cartoons on the muggle television she had installed, his favorite show being a cute one about puppies that went on rescue missions called ‘Paw Patrol’. He particularly liked the Dalmation puppy, though he couldn’t remember his name. After ‘Paw Patrol’ was over they watched a show called ‘Dinosaur Train’ where he made it known quite excitedly that he really liked the Troodon that ran the train, and that he wanted one in a stuffie form, which of course he got. “Mr. Tondutor!” He said immediately naming the new stuffie.

Harry turned the dinosaur to look at Prongs. “Pwongs, dis Mr. Tondutor! He your fwiend!” He said and then used his fingers to make the dinosaur take a bow. “Mr. Tondutor, dis is Pwongs. He fwiendwy too!” He then had Prongs nod his head. Then he put them together as if hugging each other. “Wook momma! They fwiends!” He said excitedly. Bella chuckled and nodded. “I see that, that's a very good thing.”

At noon, Bella carried Harry to the kitchen and set him up in a high chair. “What would baby like?” She asked him. “Pasketi!” Harry said excitedly. “Okay, but we'll have to set Prongs and Mr. Conductor aside so they don’t get dirty or try to eat any.” Bella said and Harry gently laid his stuffies aside in the big boy chair. 

Bella fed Harry and herself spaghetti then when they were finished she cleaned Harry up with a flick of her wand. “Now that baby has a full tummy, it's nap time.” It was close to 1 pm. Harry shook his head. He didn't want a nap. He didn't take naps, besides… He was too excited to sleep. “Babies need naps in the afternoon.” Bella tried to reason, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

“No, no, no.” Harry said shaking his head. His arms were crossed over his chest. “Harry, baby boy.” Bella said in a soft tone. “Momma knows what's best for you. And nap times are very good for babies.” “No.” Harry resisted. He was feeling quite defiant on this and would express it however he had to so, his mind went full baby mode and he started a very loud tantrum; kicking at her and trying to hit her while still holding Prongs and Mr. Conductor to him.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle as Harry had his first real tantrum. She didn't say a word but lifted him up into her arms, him still kicking and screaming, and carried him to his nursery. Bella hummed softly to him as she set in the rocking chair and rocked gently. In just a few minutes, Harry had calmed and went quiet. “Baba?” He asked calmly. “Are you finished?” Bella asked softly she never once stopped smiling. Harry nodded his head. “Uh huh momma.” Bella nodded and kissed his head before conjuring a bottle for him and slipped the nipple into his mouth.

Harry began to suckle, he couldn't figure out why he'd acted the way he had. All she had asked for was him to take a nap, what had been so wrong with that? He turned his head away and spoke. “Sorry bout dat momma.” He said before taking the bottle into his mouth once more. Bella kissed his head again. “It's okay baby boy. I'm rather surprised you went this long without having a tantrum. Momma won't punish you this time because momma know you're still trying to adjust to everything, just know you won't get away with it every time.”

Harry nodded sleepily as he suckled the warm milk and soon, without deciding to, he drifted off to sleep. Bella moved to set the bottle down and stood, she carried Harry to the crib and laid him in it on his back and covered him up to his chest. She set up a magic version of a sound system so she could hear him in any room and left to let him sleep.


	4. After Nap Fun

Harry's eyes fluttered open after about an hour long nap and he looked around, his two stuffies were tucked safely in his arms and he yawned a bit. After a few moments of laying there waking up he let out a few soft coos and gurgles only to find Bella was there in a matter of moments. 

“Well now,” Bella said lifting Harry into her arms and carrying him and Prongs, Mr. Conductor was still napping, over to the rocker. She set down with him and held him to her. “How does my baby boy feel after his nap?” Harry smiled at her. “Bedder momma.” He said softly then cooed a bit. “Good.” Bella said smiling. “See, momma knew what she was doing didn't she?” Harry nodded. “Uh huh momma.” He said. 

Bella rocked gently with Harry. “While you were napping, momma fixed you up a play room. It's sectioned out to accommodate the various age ranges, baby toys in one section, toddler and little kids toys in another section and stuff for your teenage range in a different section. Each section has it's own door that can be entered from the hallway. There are also doors so you can get to each section from one of the other sections.” Harry nodded. “Tan we doe wook?” He asked her. “Of course.” Bella answered, nodding her head and she stood to take him to the play room.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at all the toys in the baby section. It was amazing. He had never been able to really have toys of his own so he wanted to try out each one. Most of the toys here were centered around learning and feeling, something real babies needed to play with. One in particular he loved most. It was a dual colored, red and yellow, sphere with shapes etched out that he had to try to get the shapes into the sphere. He set down and immediately set to work trying to force a square into the star shaped hole.

Bella set in the chair she'd placed in the room and watched him. Finally, after a bit of messing with the toy, Harry got the square into the sphere and had to show Bella. He ran to her excitedly and handed it to her. “Gotted it momma!” He said happily. “So I see.” Bella said with a smile. “Now see if you can figure out what goes in that hole.” She pointed to the star shaped hole. Harry ran back and set down to try each of the shapes. After getting all of the shapes into the sphere he giggled and went to show Bella. “It all full!” He said. “You did very good baby boy!” Bella praised as Harry set the toy down and went to find something else to play with.

Harry was so innocent, Bella realized as she watched him. Her heart broke for him as she thought of how much of this he'd missed. She knew it was why his mind had so easily slipped into this mode, even if he himself didn't understand it. It was something he'd been craving and she knew then that he would always from this point on, be her little baby. Harry was her world now, and she would make him and him alone, her topmost priority.

Harry was now playing with a toy that had a lever on it. When he pulled the lever a big fat arrow on the front spun then it landed on a picture and made a sound. He did this several times listening to the various sounds… Dog, cat, horse, cow, pig, chicken, duck, and sheep. He giggled as each sound was made. Another lever toy similar to that one had numbers on it and when he pulled the lever that number was called. He played with it until he got to hear each number. Harry stopped after a moment and appeared to think then crawled over to some blocks and started playing with them trying to spell his name.

Harry giggled as he spelled H...A...R…R...E no, that didn't look right. He tried again. H...A...R...R...I? No, that wasn't right either. H...A...R...R...Y? Yes! He'd done it! He giggled and clapped then began to stack the blocks only to knock them down and rebuild the stack. Bella wouldn't stop him from his playing, not for a while at least. He deserved this time and she liked watching him. Harry played with each toy in turn. He was having so much fun playing with his toys that he lost complete track of time. 

At four in the evening Bella smiled and spoke. “Harry baby. It's almost time to eat supper. If you'll be okay in here playing, momma will go get us something started to eat.” Harry nodded. “Kay momma!” He said and went back to playing as she left the room. Bella went into the kitchen and started supper. She would know if Harry needed her, having set up each room with a magic sound system to let her be able to hear him in every room he was in.

It was an hour later when Bella came into the playroom and Harry was back to playing with the blocks. She smiled and watched him a moment longer then spoke. “Okay baby boy. It's time to put your toys away and go eat some supper.” Harry nodded and started to put his toys back where they had been, and with Bella's help, they were put away neatly. Harry grabbed Prongs and lifted his arms in the air for her to pick him up, which she did and carried him to the kitchen.


	5. First Spanking

Harry was hungrier than he thought as Bella put him into the highchair. He giggled and kicked his legs a bit, setting Prongs on the big boy chair. Bella smiled and set a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and peas with a cup of fruit on the table and started to feed them to Harry. Harry ate the steak happily, he loved steak. Then he ate his mashed potatoes but turned away at the peas.

Bella chuckled. “Alright baby, this is just like napping, you need your peas because they are good for you.” Harry turned his head away again. He never had liked peas really. “Come on now baby boy.” Bella cooed softly to him. “They're good for you.” “Nuh uh!” Harry said shaking his head. Bella remained calm as she tried to talk him into eating the peas.

Harry was getting irritable. He didn't want to eat the peas and he shoved her hand with the spoon of peas away. He wriggled in his highchair and hit at her before starting up a full on tantrum and using his arm to shove the plate and his fruit cup to the floor. He stuck his tongue out at her and kicked her. “No!” He said defiantly.

Bella shook her head and lifted him out of the high chair, she would clean up the mess after his tantrum was dealt with. She carried him to the nursery and set in the chair then lay him across her lap face down, as he continued to hit and kick at her. She gently held his hands and and pulled the back of his pants down.

The sudden firm but not hard swat to his bare ass startled Harry. Bella gave him four more firm swats before pulling his pants up and setting him up. He was sniffing a bit, and looking hurt. She'd actually spanked him. He looked at her and wiped his leaking eyes. “Harry bad?” He asked softly.

Bella, smiling the whole time, held him to her. “No baby. Harry's not bad, momma had to remind Harry that he couldn't get away with tantrums like that. Do you know why you got swats?” Harry nodded and wiped his eyes again. “Harry hit and kicked?” He said with a questioning tone. “Exactly.” Bella said nodding gently and she kissed his head. “I still love you though baby.” Harry smiled and snuggled his face into her chest. “Baby love momma.” He said then nuzzled at her breast. 

Harry didn’t understand why, but he dug his face into her shirt trying to get to her breast. It was as if his mind was telling him there was something there he needed. Bella knew that he was ready for it. She smiled and placed a spell on herself to generate milk in her breasts, then she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled one of her breasts free from her bra and she gently guided Harry toward it. Harry latched onto the nipple immediately and started suckling hungrily.

Bella moaned softly as she felt him drawing the milk out of her breasts and into his mouth. She smiled and flicked her wand conjuring a blanket to cover his head with and she rocked him gently as he nursed. “Momma's good little baby boy.” She cooed as he suckled, making soft gurgles and baby sounds. 

After some time, Harry pulled back and nuzzled against Bella's chest. His mind took a moment to process that he'd just breastfed, but he had liked it. It was an intimate bonding time between a mother and her baby and he enjoyed every moment. After a minute, he spoke. “Baby sowwy.” Bella kissed his head. “For what baby?” “Tantwum.” Harry said gently.

Bella smiled gently and kissed Harry's head again. “All is forgiven baby.” She said gently. “Tell you what, how about this, what if momma was to mash the peas up and mix them into your potatoes? Think you could eat them that way?” Harry tilted his head, thinking this over. “Baby twy.” He said nodding his head a bit. Bella nodded and kissed his head. “Good boy. Come on, let's go clean the mess up and we'll get you some more potatoes and peas and a new fruit cup. Then later, if you feel up to it. Momma might be able to get us some ice cream.”

Harry perked up at that. “Ice Tweam!” He said nodding excitedly. “We'll see, but I'm sure we can get some.” Bella said gently as she stood with Harry and carried him to the kitchen again. Harry whimpered as he saw the mess he'd made, he felt bad for it. Why he'd acted out like that he wasn't sure. Like the nap, all she had asked was him to eat peas… Sure he didn't care for them, but he would eat them when he had to, so why he'd misbehaved as he had was a complete mystery to him.


	6. Ice Cream and a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it appropriate here to aleart readers that this chapter has some angst and a total melt down for Harry as he is finally able to grieve over the loss of his parents, his mother mostly.

After supper, Harry went back to his playroom. For now, he was perfectly content to play with his baby toys. Most of the time he didn't even think about the other sections. He got to play until seven when Bella came into the room. Harry crawled to her and lifted his arms to be held. Bella smiled and picked him up holding him to her. “Momma has an idea baby boy. If momma was to help her little boy pick up his toys, how would you like to come in and watch a movie with momma and eat some ice cream?”

Harry nodded excitedly. Bella put Harry down and started to help him put his toys away neatly. Harry grabbed Prongs after all the toys were put up and crawled back to Bella, once again he lifted his arms in the air but before she could pick him up, he started to whimper.

Bella chuckled, she already knew what that whimper meant. He was wet and needed a change. She carried Harry to his nursery and lay him on the changing table. She quickly removed his clothes and pulled the diaper off. She threw it in the trash bin and started to work on wiping him down, putting cream on him and powder then lifted his legs before sliding a fresh diaper under him, then pulling it up and fastening it. 

Harry distracted himself by chewing on one of Prongs’ antlers then he cooed when she was finished. Bella dressed Harry in a sleeper because once the movie and ice cream was done it would be time for bed.Bella lifted Harry into her arms and kissed his head. “My beautiful little baby.” She said gently as she carried him and Prongs downstairs. Bella set Harry in a playpen and then got several movies out for him to choose from.

Looking over the movies, Harry picked one about a deer named Bambi… Bella had figured he would want to watch that so she put it in the DVD player and picked Harry up, she set him beside her on the couch to watch the movie. She had never seen it herself, but being it was about deer she couldn't help but know he would like it.

Harry snuggled against Bella as the movie played. He got a bit spooked at the thunderstorm scene but was for the most part, okay. He giggled when Bambi met Thumper and Flower. Then came winter… And the deer hunt. Bella swallowed hard, she hadn't been expecting this scene and cringed when the gun sounded and Bambi ran to the thicket alone.

Glancing over at Harry, she saw he was silently clutching Prongs to his chest. She watched his every movement, waiting… She knew what would happen long before it did. Harry began to shake a bit as Bambi went through the forest calling out for his mother. Then he started to whimper, blinking furiously. She watched him the entire time, waiting… Ready to comfort the heart wrenching sobs that she knew would eventually wrack his body.

‘You're mother can't be with you anymore… Come, my son.’ Said the Great Prince in the show and at that exact moment, Harry lost it. He lunged himself into Bella's arms, sobbing hard. His whole body was shaking as she wrapped her arms around him. She paused the show as Bambi was walking off with the Great Prince and simply held him to her. 

Bella sniffed and wiped tears of her own away as she held him. “I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know that was on there baby.” She rocked him gently and patted his back rubbing it, letting him get it out. She knew it was quite likely, something he had never really done. He had never been able to grieve over the loss of his parents.

After no less than ten minutes, at the very least, of horrible sobbing Harry grew quiet. He sniffed slightly and his eyes were very red and puffy. Soft whimpers escaped but he'd calmed some. He wiped his eyes and sniffed again. For several more moments he simply lay against Bella, thankful that she was here for him and offering him silent comfort. 

Finally, after about thirty minutes had passed, Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked at Bella with his bright green almond shaped eyes, his mother's eyes, and spoke in his full out teenage voice. “Thank you! I didn't understand at first… Now, I do.” He sniffed again. “All of this, the nursery, the bottles, the diapers… Babying me… Prongs… All of it… It's been to help me. To give me what I've needed most… How can I ever repay you?”

Bella looked taken aback by his words, but she smiled and kissed his head. “Harry James Potter I want you to listen to me. You have done and gone through more than any child your age should ever have to… And I admit, I was part of that. Taking Sirius away from you and all… But the Dark Lord is gone now… And while I regret the loss of my cousin, he would never understand like I do. You needed someone to love you, to show you they were here no matter what. Sirius was perfectly capable of having children, I'm not… You don't need someone who can go out, get married and have other kids… You need someone that can devote their entire being to you. I love you Harry James, as if you were my son.”

Harry listened with his teenage mind fully intact and nodded. He hadn't expected the scene to hit him as hard as it did. “As for repaying me, I ask only one thing.” Harry frowned a bit. “What's that?” He asked her curiously. “Let me continue being your momma and you continue being my baby.” Bella answered simply.

Harry kissed her cheek and nuzzled against her, he nodded his agreement. “On one condition.” He said after a moment. “What's that Harry?” Bella asked almost worriedly. “I get my ice cream now. It's my comfort food. It always has been. And one other thing… I love you momma.” He had said it will full clarity of his teenage mind and she knew it was true. He did love her, just as she loved him. “I love you too son.”

“Say it to me.” Harry requested after Bella had conjured them up some ice cream. “Say what Harry?” Bella asked softly. “Tell me what the Great Prince told Bambi.” Harry requested and Bella knew he needed to hear it, for closure. She gently pulled Harry so he was leaning against her and spoke softly but seriously. 

Bella knew, the moment these words left her, Harry would be back to his baby mind again. “You're mother can't be with you anymore… Come, my son.” Sure enough, Harry nuzzled her and went back into his baby mode, or at least that of a little kid eating ice cream. “Wets finish da show momma! Baby otay now.” Harry said gently as he ate his ice cream. Bella turned the movie back on so they could finish watching it.


	7. First Night in a Crib

By the time the movie was over it was well past nine. Bella turned the DVD player and television off and put the movie away. Harry had relaxed again having enjoyed two bowls of ice cream, she allowed it this time because he had been so upset she felt he deserved it.

“Well now baby boy.” She said gently to him. “I think it's time to get you to bed.” Harry yawned a bit and nuzzled his head against her when she picked him up. His crying spell had made him quite wore out. He sighed rested against her as they went upstairs to his nursery.

Bella set in the rocker with Harry and kissed his head. “You've had a big day today haven't you baby?” She asked him gently. Harry nodded and nuzzled her breast. “You hungry baby?” Harry nodded his head. “Uh huh momma.” He said gently and nuzzled her breast again. 

“Alright baby boy.” Bella said gently and she undone her shirt, she gently pulled him toward her so he could take her breast which he did. Bella shuddered a bit and bit back a moan as she held him and rocked gently. “That's momma's boy.” She said quietly to him then she started to hum softly.

As Bella rocked and hummed to him, Harry found himself slowly falling asleep. He fought it however as he nursed. He closed his eyes and he could see her, his mother. He used to breastfeed from her and now he was doing the same with his new mom, the woman who was willing to drop everything to help him. And he knew it was helping her as well.

Harry sighed as he nursed, relaxing comfortably in her arms. He was happy, and he fully understood and accepted why she had done this. Now that he fully understood, it was even easier for himself to give her exactly what she needed and what he had now accepted that he needed. 

Bella wondered what Harry was thinking as she watched him nurse, but she didn't ask, she left him to his thoughts. She saw him fighting sleep she also saw him losing that battle and soon his eyes closed and his breathing went steady as he drifted off to sleep. Bella moved him a bit and fixed her shirt before taking him and laying him into his crib on his back, she covered him up to his neck and placed Prongs in his arms.

Harry muttered softly. “Love you momma.” Bella smiled and leaned over the crib to kiss his head. “I love you too baby boy.” She said softly. “You sleep now. Momma will be right across the hall, and momma can hear you if you need me.” Harry nodded and drew his thumb up to his mouth. Bella watched him a moment before turning off the light and stepping out of the room.

Harry slept for a couple hours before the nightmares started. He and his mother in his nursery and the bright green light… Her scream… He screamed in his dream and he must have let out a real sound because Bella was to him immediately and lifted him into her arms. “Oh baby, it's okay… He's gone honey. He won't hurt you ever again. It's okay, it was a dream baby.”

Harry clung to her as if his very life depended on it. He was shaking again and sobbing a bit. Bella knew the dreams had been triggered likely from the movie they'd watched. Harry slowly calmed and whimpered a bit. “Sowwy momma. Bad dweams.” 

Bella nodded and kissed his head. “I know baby. I'm so sorry, I never intended to give you nightmares.” Harry started to relax again. He sniffed and cuddled into her, sighing softly and feeling safe again. He hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. But this time, he had someone to help him through it, someone that wouldn't let him go until she knew he was okay. He slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Bella smiled and laid him back in the crib and covered him up to his neck. Harry was clutching Prongs to him, he smiled sleepily up at her as she moved Mr. Conductor up to his head. “There, Mr. Conductor will eat up all your bad dreams before they get to you. He'll protect your dreams tonight baby, is that okay?” Harry nodded and cooed softly. “Pati?” Harry asked and Bella nodded. “I'll give you a paci.” She went to his drawers and pulled out a blue and white paci, went back to him and slipped it into Harry's mouth and he immediately started to suckle it as he drifted back off to sleep.

Bella watched him for a while, not wanting to leave him alone just yet in case he had another nightmare. It was about one am when Harry woke again. Bella had fell asleep in the rocker in his nursery. Harry's whimper woke her, she watched him a moment, judging the whimper to see if it was a bad dream or a wet whimper. Harry did it again and she knew, he was wet.

Bella went to Harry, picked him up and moved him to the changing table. She worked quickly as she cleaned, applied cream and powder, then put his diaper on him and snapped his sleeper. Harry smiled at her sleepily and snuggled into her when she picked him up again and carried him to the rocker to rock him back to sleep and very soon, he was.

Bella smiled, she knew he would be okay the rest of the night. She laid him back in his crib, covered him up to his neck and kissed his head before slipping out of his room and going to her own, she crawled into bed and lay there thinking a moment about Harry and how bad he had needed this… Needed her.

She was the woman he'd vowed to end, just as much as Voldemort. He hated her for killing Sirius, had even tried to curse her with a very dark spell, yet… Fate… She needed him and he desperately needed her. All that hate was gone now and he had come to accept what she was doing, and he was giving her what she was wanting most in return. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Meeting Baby Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 or 3 Chapters will coincide with another fic in this series, The Babying of Draco Malfoy.

Harry woke up at eight in the morning, despite it being about 1:30 nearly two in the morning when he'd gotten to sleep really good. He stretched and yawned as he woke and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He let out a few coos and gurgles to let Bella know he was awake and she was to him in a matter of moments.

“Good morning baby.” Bella said smiling at him. “I would have been to you sooner, but I was in a floo conversation with my sister. She knows all about what I've been doing for you and thought she might bring you a playmate for a few hours.”

Harry listened to her and nodded, clapping excitedly then realized who her sister was and what that meant… Draco, his arch enemy, was coming over and would see him acting like a baby. He frowned a bit and whimpered. “I know what you're thinking baby.” She said gently. “Draco is exactly like you now. Cissy wanted to give him a release as he too, was deeply scarred from the war. She mentioned a play date and he was all for the idea.”

Harry nodded and sighed happily and snuggled into her as he tried to wrap his mind around a baby Draco. Maybe they could become at least, sort of friends. He nuzzled her breast hungrily and she offered it to him. He latched on and started to nurse for the morning.

After Harry's breakfast, Bella got him dressed for the day in a white t shirt that had green designs and a pair of blue shorts. Harry giggled and cooed as she dressed him because this morning, he was making it difficult for her by kicking his legs and trying to roll away from her like babies do. She quickly found that even though he now had two stuffies, Prongs was by far his favorite and he didn't want to go anywhere without him.

Harry giggled as Bella finally got his shorts on him. “You're being a bit ornery today aren't you baby?” Bella asked chuckling. “Uh huh momma!” Harry admitted to her with a nod of his head. Bella laughed. “Well, at least you're being honest!” She said shaking her head and smiling. 

“When Dwakey comin?” Harry asked curiously as Bella lifted Harry into her arms. “Well, I'm not sure.” Bella said thoughtfully. “It should be sometime this morning.” Harry clapped gently, though he was still a bit nervous about seeing Draco under these conditions. “You know,” Bella said as a thought came to her. “As far as baby standards go, you and Draco will be cousins.”

Cousin Draco… Harry thought that had an odd sound, but maybe not a horrible sound. “Momma, baby nerbus.” Bella chuckled a bit. “I know.” She said gently. “So is Draco. That's why Cissy and I are letting you meet as babies, we think it will help you both overcome that fear and nervousness.” Harry nodded a bit. He knew she wouldn't do it if she didn't think it best for them both.

It was close to ten in the morning when there was a knock on the front door. Harry was busy in the playroom and looked toward the playroom door. He stopped playing and crawled to Bella, lifting his arms up to be lifted. Bella picked him up and Harry clapped his hands. He held Prongs against him as Bella headed down to the door. She opened it to reveal her sister Narcissa and Draco, dressed in a slytherin t shirt and black shorts. 

Harry hid his face shyly as did Draco. Bella chuckled and stepped aside to let her sister into the house. “How's it going Bella?” Narcissa asked with a smile. “Going good thus far. We've only had one major melt down. Have a seat won't you? Can I get you something to drink?”

Narcissa thought a moment as she set on the couch with Draco in her arms, still being shy. “If you have any sweet tea, I'd take some.” She said. Bella nodded and carried Harry to the kitchen. She set him on the cabinet and looked him in the eyes. “You okay?” She asked him and Harry nodded. “Just odd.” He said quietly as Bella got the tea for her and her sister. Bella nodded. “I know baby, it will be okay though. You can do this.” 

She picked Harry up again and carried him to the living room with Narcissa's tea. She set Harry in the chair. “Stay right there baby, momma will be right back.” “I'll watch him Bella.” Narcissa promised as Bella went to the kitchen to get her tea. She was back in moments and set her tea down, picked Harry up and set down with him on her lap.

“Drakey, say hello to Aunt Bella and cousin Harry.” Narcissa urged gently, trying to get them to talk to each other. Draco peeked over at Bella and Harry who was looking at him with interest. “Hi hi Dwakey.” Harry said taking the first step. Draco waved shyly. “Hewwo Hawwy!” He said from that moment they were talking back and forth as if the last 7 years of animosity had never happened.

“Wanna see my pwaywoom?” Harry asked after a few minutes. Draco nodded excitedly. “Tan I mommy?” He asked Narcissa. Smiling, Narcissa nodded. “That sounds like a good idea boys. But you have to play nice.” “We will!” Draco and Harry said at the same time. “Harry, don't forget, you have to share.” Bella reminded him as she and Narcissa carried the boys to the playroom.

“Oh Bella! I love how you have this set up!” Narcissa said looking around the playroom. “Thank you Cissy! Only the best for my baby boy!” Bella said smiling as she set in the chair. Narcissa set on the arm quietly visiting with her sister while the boys played together. “So, what happened with the melt down?” Narcissa asked curiously.

Bella smiled gently. “Yesterday evening. I've set up a muggle television in the living room, I'm sure you saw it. I promised Harry earlier yesterday that he could have some ice cream later in the day. So, yesterday evening we had ice cream and a movie. He wanted to watch Bambi. It has a scene in it where Bambi’s mother gets shot and killed…” Narcissa nodded. “And he didn't take it well.” She said knowingly. “Right.” Bella said nodding. “Total and complete meltdown. Took about 30 to 45 minutes total to get him fully calmed down.”

Narcissa sighed softly. “Drakey’s been having nightmares the past few nights.” Bella nodded. “We had a few last night as well. I have never seen Harry so, playful and innocent… I really think this is what he's needed all along.”

While the sisters talked Harry and Draco were playing with Harry's blocks. Then Draco found the shape sphere. Harry helped him get it open so he could start putting the shapes in, Harry showed him how. He looked at Draco and smiled. “We fwiends now… Wite Dwakey?” Draco looked at him a moment and nodded. “Wes! Fwiends!” He said and they hugged. Narcissa and Bella smiled at each other, watching the boys.

“So Hawwy, you wike dis? Being baby?” Draco asked him curiously. “Uh huh! Momma dood to me! Know what baby need.” Harry responded as he stacked some of his blocks and the knocked them down. “I tan fordet eberyfing.” Harry said. “Yeah.” Draco said nodding his agreement. He looked at Narcissa now. “Mommy, Aunty Bella, tan Hawwy an I speak to each over as teenages?” 

Bella nodded her consent. “If Cissy is okay with it.” Narcissa smiled. “Go ahead Draco. You may speak as a big boy.” Draco smile and looked at Harry. “I understand Harry.” Draco said gently to Harry. “It helps me too. I went through some horrible, awful things while the Death Eaters were at the Manor. Beatings, rape, torture… It's just lucky that men can't get pregnant, or I would have been.”

Harry sighed, he knew Draco didn't have it good at the Manor, he could just tell it. “I know. I wanted so bad to help you, but… I didn't know how… I never hated you, I just didn't like your actions. This has helped me so much, no one will ever know just how much… I was able to cry of the loss of my parents for the first time ever yesterday and it was such a, such a release.”

Bella smiled at her sister. “I think this worked out perfectly Cissy.” Narcissa nodded. “So do I. And they know they have each other now. What about Harry's other friends?” Bella sighed. “I want to get him a bit more stabilized in the role, but eventually, I will want them to see him.”

Draco smiled gently. “Do you have a nursery Harry? I do! It's light purple walls with dragons.” Harry nodded. “Uh huh! Wanna come see?” “Yeah!” Draco said excitedly. “Momma, we go nurswy?” Harry asked, it was just too easy to slip back into his baby role now. 

Bella nodded. “Yes, we'll go take cousin Draco to see your nursery.” “Yay!” Harry said clapping happily. “After you two pick up your toys.” Narcissa exclaimed with a smile. Harry huffed, he hoped they would forget that part. “Otay.” He said gently and he and Draco put the toys away.

When the toys were all put up, Narcissa and Bella stood and picked the boys up. They carried them to the nursery. Harry suddenly whimpered. Bella chuckled. “Alright baby boy.” She said gently. “You two have a seat. One of us needs to be changed.” She laid Harry on the changing table while Draco and Narcissa set in the rocker.

When Harry was changed and happy again Bella turned around with him. “There, all better.” Harry had thought he would be embarrassed to be changed with Draco around, but he wasn't… He knew Draco got changed as well and that made it easier. “I wuv your nurswy Hawwy!” Draco said back in his baby mode again. “Tank Ooo!” Harry said happily. “Baby wuv deerses!”


	9. Picnic with Family and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this being so long in getting posted. Had a lot of real life stuff go on that totally made me loose my muse... I'm back full force now, and didn't like how I originally ended this chapter so I've expanded on it some. Should have Chapter 10 up soon as well. For now, enjoy the edit to this chapter!

It was close to noon when both boys started to get hungry. “Momma, baby hundwy!” Harry said gently as he and Draco played with Prongs, Mr. Conductor and Draco's dragon Fireball. “Me too mommy!” Draco said nodding. “Well, it is close to lunchtime. I have an idea, though you two would have to act a bit more, grown up. Why don't we all go to the park on a picnic? What do you think Cissy?” Narcissa nodded. “Yes, I like that idea.” She agreed and both boys nodded. Narcissa looked to Bella. “Can I borrow Harry's changing table? I think one of us needs changed before we go.” Sure enough, Draco started to whine. Bella chuckled and nodded. “Go ahead.” She said as Harry crawled to her to be held. She picked him up and held him to her while Narcissa cleaned and changed Draco. Harry was happy, he had his momma, his Aunt Cissy, and cousin Draco. He smiled to himself as he cuddled into Bella's chest. “What are you thinking baby boy?” Bella asked when she felt Harry sigh deeply.

“Baby has momma, aunty an tusin.” Harry answered simply. “An dey all wuv baby.” Bella and Narcissa smiled as Narcissa finished up with Draco. “Yes we do.” Narcissa said to him. “Uh huh!” Draco agreed as Narcissa picked him up and held him. This made Harry happy, but he also missed his friends, he wondered if they were looking for him at all. “What's the matter with my baby?” Bella asked Harry softly. “Miss Won and Mione.” Harry admitted. Bella smiled gently and kissed his head. “I know you do Harry. But I want to make sure you can handle this before we let you see them. You see, not everyone understands this kind of thing and I don't want you hurt any more than you already have been.” Harry didn't understand, if they were his friends, they would understand no matter what. “Maybe we could have them meet us at the park.” Narcissa suggested. “That way, if there's any adverse reactions, Harry will have us all there for support.” “Tan we momma?” Harry asked softly. “Baby reawwy want to see dem.” Bella seemed to think this over before nodding. “Perhaps it is best.” Harry clapped excitedly.

Before long the sisters and their babies were outside at the park. Harry and Draco were relaxing and playing with some blocks that they had brought, only because both Harry and Draco insisted. “I'm going to send for your friends baby boy.” Bella said and looked around to make sure no muggles were watching, cast a patronus and sent it to Ron and Hermione. While they waited on Ron and Hermione to arrive, Bella got out the sandwiches for them all to eat. Harry got a ham and cheese, Draco had a grilled cheese, and the sisters each had Peanut Butter and jelly. The babies couldn't have peanut butter after all. Narcissa was halfway finished with her sandwich when she looked up to see Ron and Hermione. “Here they come.”

Ron stopped short as he and Hermione walked, they had gotten a patronus to meet Harry here, but hadn't been expecting to see what they did. “Um, Hermione.” Ron said as he saw Harry comfortably seated on the ground with Draco, Bellatrix and Narcissa. “I don't think I like this.” Harry looked up and smiled widely and waved to them. Then, after looking at Bellatrix and speaking he stood up and ran over. “Hey guys!” He said happily. Ron arched an eyebrow but hugged Harry back, Harry of course, had his stuffed deer in his arms. “Hi Harry.” Hermione said gently. “Um, are you okay? We've been worried about you!” “I've been great!” Harry answered. “Look, come on over, there might still be some sandwiches left. I need to tell you guys all about the kidnapping and everything! It's been something I didn't know I really needed. Just, I want to warn you, I sometimes talk a little differently. You'll understand soon.” “But Harry,” Said Ron, his face contorted as if he smelled something awful. “That's Bellatrix. You know, the one who killed Sirius. And Draco, everyone knows you two hate each other.”

Harry shook his head. “No. The entire game has change. Come over and Momma, Aunt Cissy, Drakey and I will esplain!” Dammit, he slipped. Well, they would find out sooner or later. Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle and Ron had a confused look. “Come on Ron, I want to hear this!” She said pulling him along with her as she followed Harry back to Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco, Harry took a seat on the blanket. “Pull up seat Mione! Have seat Won!” Harry said childishly. Draco went red and buried his face into Narcissa's chest shyly. Ron rolled his eyes. “What in the bloody name of bloody Merlin is this all about Harry?” He asked curiously. “Well, it wikes dis.” Harry said gently. “Hawwy, Momma,” He pointed to himself then Bellatrix. “Tums ta unertanning!” Hermione smiled gently taking the speech in stride, of course the book smart girl would understand, even if she didn't understand. “What kind of understanding baby?” She asked softly as if talking to a real baby. “Hawwy baby, she momma!” Harry said. 

“I know all about his upbringing,” Bellatrix explained “How he was treated growing up, school, being thrust into saving the wizarding world. He's never been given love. Yes Mr. Weasley, I know you guys love him. I understand that, I do. But he lost his parents at one year old then was thrust into living with those abusive muggles. Never was able to grieve, we got that out last night though. Never felt a mother's love… I've offered him that. I have no kids, can't have them thanks to my father and Sirius’ father. How I've wanted one. So, I kidnapped Harry. He fought it a bit. I want you to hear this from his words, Harry James Potter, have I ever at any time forced you to do anything you didn't want to?”

Harry nodded vigorously. “Uh huh momma!” He said then looked seriously at Ron and Hermione. “Made Hawwy take nap and eat peas.” Bella laughed. “Well, aside from that. You found you felt better after the nap, didn't you baby?” Harry nodded again. “Uh huh!” Hermione giggled. “Well, she must be a good momma then, she knows what's good for a growing baby like you.” Hermione said to him. Ron really didn’t know what to say to he just listened, trying to understand what all he was hearing. His best friend had went from strong, powerful teenage wizard to a baby in a teenager’s body? It just didn’t make sense.

“He has a nursery, a playroom, a highchair and playpen.” Bella said gently. “Bottle feed?” Hermione asked curiously. “We did a few times, then it changed last night after we had us an absolute meltdown.” She looked to Harry now. “Baby, why don't you play with Aunt Cissy and cousin Draco for a bit while I tell them what happened last night?” She knew he didn't like to think about that. Harry nodded thankfully and moved to play with Draco and Narcissa. “Last night I had promised him ice cream and a movie.” Bella started to explain to Ron and Hermione. “Well, he chose the movie Bambi. I hadn't seen it either so I thought, it's what baby wants we'll watch it. I installed a muggle TV and DVD player.” Hermione closed her eyes and nodded knowingly. “He lost it at the winter scene, didn't he?” She asked. Bella nodded. “Totally and completely had a full meltdown. In total, it lasted about 30 to 45 minutes. Finally got him calmed down. I knew when that part started what was going to happen and I knew how he would quite likely respond when it did. I feel it was good for him though. Helped him get that out. He even had me repeat the words the Great Prince said to Bambi. After he got calmed down, he was fine.”

Hermione nodded gently. “He needed something, we all have. It’s been hard, on all of us.” Ron nodded and looked down. “George had to be put in St. Mungo’s for a while, after losing Fred.” “I’m so sorry.” Bella said then sighed. “Listen, I know what I’m doing here does not in the least bit make up for all the bad I have done. I understand that,” She glanced at Harry then Narcissa and Draco. “And I’m not asking you trust me with your friend, I’m not even asking you to understand it. All I’m asking is that you try, for him. He practically begged to see you two, I was going to give it a while, let him fully adjust, but, he wanted it. What are you doing baby?” She asked seeing Harry with a bug in his hand. “Wookie!” Harry said showing Ron, Hermione and Bella the lady bug. Hermione and Ron smiled. “Supposed to bring good luck.” Hermione said gently.

“Dood wuck.” Harry repeated then giggled a bit as he allowed the pretty red and black bug crawl along his hand and arm. “She pwetty momma!” Bella smiled gently. “She is pretty, isn’t she baby boy?” She asked chuckling. “He’s seems so…” “Innocent?” Hermione provided with a curious tone in her voice. “Yes.” Hermione nodded. “This could honestly be, the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” She still wasn’t sure about it all being with this woman, after all, it was Bellatrix that had killed Sirius, and tortured their friend Neville’s parents to insanity… but, Hermione couldn’t lie to herself, the woman really did seem to care about Harry. This became evident after Harry let out a loud cry of pain. He’d gently set the ladybug down in the grass and had received a sharp sting to the back of his hand, there was a stinger sticking out of it as well.

Bellatrix moved to Harry instantly and carefully worked the stinger out of the back of his hand before applying a salve that she’d brought along then wrapping it gently and applying an ice pack. She lifted the crying Harry into her arms and held him close to her. “It’s okay baby boy.” She said soothingly. Momma knows that had to hurt. At Harry’s cry of pain, Draco whimpered and looked to his mom as well. “He be okay mommy?” He asked worriedly. “As long as he doesn’t start running a fever,” Bellatrix assured them. “He’ll be alright, I think it scared him more than anything.” Harry sniffled but soon started to calm down, he grabbed Prongs and held him tight. “What’s his name Harry?” Hermione asked gently meaning the deer stuffie. “Pwongs!” Harry said with an excited grin. Hermione looked at Ron. “Would you like a Padfoot to go with that Prongs?” She asked in a gentle tone.

Harry looked to Prongs and appeared to converse with the stuffie for a few moments then nodded silently as he wiped his eyes with one of Prongs’ antlers. “Pwease?” He asked then looked at Bellatrix. “It otay momma?” Bella smiled and nodded. “Yes baby, that’s fine. Under one condition.” Harry frowned at her words. “What momma?” “Prongs and Padfoot must behave!” Bella said with a smile and winked at Hermione and Ron. Harry giggled. “Hawwy keep dem in wine!” He promised. “Then, that’s fine with me baby.” Bella said and Hermione smiled and gave her wand a few flicks and complicated waves and soon Harry was holding a deer stag and a soft black fuzzy dog. “Paddy!” Harry said excitedly crushing both to his chest as if his very life depended on them. 

For several moments, no one said anything, they simply watched Harry who now seemed lost in his one thoughts as he held the two stuffies to his chest. Ron sighed as a few tears slipped out of Harry’s closed eyes. Hermione smiled sadly. “You miss them, don’t you Harry?” She asked softly and Harry nodded. “A wot.” He said softly and kissed both stuffies on the heads. “One more momma? Pwease?” Bella tilted her head a bit. “What would you like baby?” Ron smiled at Hermione and did as she had, giving his want a few flicks and waves and a wolf stuffie landed in Harry’s lap. “Moony!” Harry exclaimed as he pulled the wolf into his arms with the other two and more tears fell from his eyes. Not wanting everyone to see him cry, Harry pulled all three stuffies to his face and buried his face in them.

“He’s needed this time, for so long.” Narcissa said softly. “Time to just, be a kid and, forget everything he’s been through.” Bella nodded silently as she held Harry to her as he sobbed silently into the three stuffies that represented his dad and two of his dad’s best friends. Draco bit his lip as he watched Harry, it upset him to see Harry so brokenhearted. He reached up and whispered something to Narcissa who nodded and turned away from them all, then back to Draco and handed him a package. Draco crawled over to Harry and gently patted his arm. “Hawwy… Dwakey dots somepun…” Harry sniffled and raised his head to look at Draco curiously. Draco smiled and glanced at Hermione and Ron then his aunt Bella and finally his mom and back to Harry before handing him the package. He smiled gently. “Opens.” Harry looked to Bella who gave him a nod of consent and he tore the wrapping apart then a small whimper slipped from his throat as he pulled the doe deer stuffie out. “Wiwy!” He said and pressed her, Prongs, Padfoot and Moony against himself. “Tanks yoo!” He said gently and then went silent again. For the very first time in his life, he truly felt loved. He knew now, finally after 17 years of abuse and torment that someone did truly care and love him. He knew that it was okay now, that he was safe. He sighed softly, letting himself rest in Bella’s arms, all four of the stuffies against his chest. 

Ron smiled at Hermione. “He’s safe.” He said gently. “And he knows he is.” Hermione responded with a nod of her head. “I love him.” Bella told them. “And I’ll do anything I have to, if it helps him. And this, right here, I can tell. It meant more to him than anything I’ve done for him yet. It’s given him his family back. And he knows his friends accept him.” “Of course we do,” Ron said gently. “That’s what friends are for. We love him too, maybe not the same way you do, but we do love him.” “I know you do.” Bella said nodding. “That’s why I want you to know you are free to come over and see him any time you want.” She glanced down to see Harry yawn tiredly. “Uh oh.” She said gently. “I think it’s time for someone’s nap.” 

Harry smiled tiredly. “But, baby habing fun momma.” He said with a small pout. Though, even he had to admit, a nap sounded good. “Tell you what Harry.” Hermione said gently “How about Ron and I go ahead and go for today, and we can come see you again in a few days? Babies need rest, that’s very important.” She glanced over to see Draco curling up in Narcissa’s arms as well, yawning. “Pwomise ooo tums back?” Harry asked worriedly. “We’ll be back!” Ron promised. “In a day or so. May even try to talk Neville into coming with us.” Bella frowned a bit. “If he will.” She said gently with a concerned look. “We’ll talk to him.” Hermione said gently. “Explain everything. I’m sure we can get him to come with us.” Harry nodded gently. “Otay Mione…” He said in a sleepy voice. 

Soon Ron and Hermione had left and Bella had kissed her sister goodbye after promising to talk to her later when both boys were alseep. She returned home with Harry and held him in her lap in the rocking chair, to rock him to sleep, he still had all four of his stuffies clutched in his arms. “You’ve had a big morning baby.” She said gently to which Harry nodded slowly, already starting to drift off to sleep. “We watch movie tonight momma?” He asked softly. “We’ll see baby.” Bella said and she gently rocked and started humming softly. Harry’s eyes soon slipped closed and he fell fast asleep. Bella kissed his head, placed him in his crib and turned the light off after setting up the sound system again in case he needed her. She slipped out of his room and shut the door to let him sleep.


	10. Uncle Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Harry meets Lucius for the very first time as his Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is finally here!
> 
> If everything works right, the next chapter will be about Harry's bathtime.

When Harry woke two hours later, he was wet. He let out a few whimpers and Bella was to him instantly. “Feel better baby boy?” She asked as she lifted him up and took him to the change table and changed him quickly. “There now. All better.” She said and carried him to the rocking chair to set with him for a few moments, she needed to talk to him anyway. Harry immediately began nuzzling against Bella’s breasts and Bella smiled, she unbuttoned her top and arranged him on her lap, offering him one of her breasts, which he gladly took and began suckling hungrily. “I know you’ve had quite the morning baby boy. You got to meet Aunt Cissy, Cousin Draco and spent time with your friends. However, there’s one member of your family you haven’t yet met. Well, not like this at least. Do you know who that is baby?” Harry blinked up at her curiously as he nursed, his mind already told him the answer before she told him. “That is your uncle. Cissy explained to Lucius everything and he has requested to come and see you after work.”

Harry wasn’t sure he liked the idea of meeting Lucius under these particular circumstances, but then again… Lucius’ own son was a baby now as well, so… he’d do it, just because that was how it was meant to be. Bella was momma, and momma wanted him to meet his uncle so, he would. Bella had done all of this to help both of them, so he would do as she wanted, this time at least. Besides, it might be kind of nice to meet the real Lucius, instead of Death Eater Malfoy. He blinked a few times as he nursed, letting her know that he understood and was willing to at the very least, give it a try. He also let out a few gurgles as he suckled happily. He still held Prongs against him, he would never let Prongs go. Bella smiled as she rocked him and talked to him about Lucius’ coming over, and that he really wasn’t a bad guy and maybe… just maybe.. Uncle Lucius would have him a surprise. That got Harry’s attention, and his looked at her with excited eyes. “You like surprises don’t you baby boy?” Bella asked and kissed his head gently. “I’m not going to promise anything, but he might have.”

It wasn’t long after Harry was finished nursing, that they heard a knocking on the door downstairs. Bella smiled and dressed Harry in one of his favorite onesies, a brown and white one with deer all over it. She carried Harry to the door and opened it. “Lucius, come in!” Bella said to the blond aristocratic wizard, and Lucius stepped in with a nod, he hung his suit jacket up and then smiled at Harry. “Narcissa told me what has went on Harry…” He said then chuckled when Harry shyly hid his face in Bella’s chest. “Shy one eh?” He asked and ruffled Harry’s black hair, as if it wasn’t already as mess, which… it always was. 

“Won’t you have a seat Lucius?” Bella asked motioning to the couch. “Can I get you something to drink?” Lucius took a seat on the couch and shook his head. “No, thank you Bella.” He said gently. “The Ministry has given me back my old job.” He said conversationally, and Harry was suddenly all ears. “And Weasley?” Bella asked as she set beside Lucius, holding Harry. “We’ve…” He sighed. “We’ve sort of come to an understanding. He knows now, why I did what I did.” Harry wanted so badly to ask why but didn’t, he kept his face buried in Bella’s chest. “I had to Bella… I had to protect my family. Draco was just a baby when the first war broke out, and I don’t know how many times the Dark Lord threatened him. As a brand new father, I guess… I was scared, I didn’t want to lose my son. I did what I thought I had to do.”

 

Harry frowned and cautiously looked to Lucius, but when Lucius looked back Harry hid his face again. Lucius sighed softly. “I have done many things I am not proud of. And if I could take it all back, I would. My son will be forever scarred from things he had to endure over the years and especially this past year. I wish it had not been that way.” Harry peeked at him again. He had a curious look on his face and this time, when Lucius looked at him, he didn’t look away, but he didn’t speak either. “We’ve all done things we’re not proud of Lucius.” Bella reminded him. “And these kids…” She kissed Harry’s head. “Harry, Draco, the Weasley boy, the muggleborn girl… Granger. They were the ones that ended up paying the price. Sure, lots of good people died… on both sides of the war, but these kids.” She kissed Harry’s head again. “They paid more than any of us.”

Harry watched Lucius nod his head. “You know Weasley lost a son.” He said gently. “I can only imagine what he and the family are going through right now.” Harry frowned and whimpered, he hated remembering Fred’s death. He hadn’t realized it, but he himself had ended up really losing the most out of everyone. His parents, his Godfather, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, Fred… he curled a bit and pressed Prongs to his chest and sniffed. Lucius watched him a moment. “I know it’s tough Harry. It’s hard to remember those we love that we’ve lost, I for one, lost a very dear friend. But we have to carry on, for them. We can not give up, to do so, would make their deaths mean nothing!’ Harry nodded in agreement showing he understood. 

“Now, I may or may not have something for you.” Lucius said and Harry perked up quickly. “What dat Untle Wuci?” He asked curiously and he watched a Lucius produced two bird stuffies, one a phoenix, the other a soft snowy owl. “Fawkes!” Harry exclaimed pulling the Phoenix to him, he knew it represented Dumbledore. “Heddy!” He said as he pulled the owl to him as well, representing his snowy owl Hedwig. He bit his lip, he didn’t want to seem greedy but there was one more he really wanted. One that would represent someone who had given their very life for him and his friends, so, he leaned up and whispered it to Bellatrix. Bella chuckled a tiny bit, it had been her blade that had killed the one Harry asked about. “I’ll ask.” She told him then looked to Lucius. “Baby Harry wonders if it would seem greedy to ask for just one more.”

Lucius seemed to contemplate this then smiled. “What one?” He asked. “Dobby.” Bella answered. For a moment, Lucius was silent then he nodded and with a few waves and flicks of his wand, Harry was soon holding a Dobby stuffie as well. “Tank ooo!” Harry said smiling and quickly wriggled out of Bella’s arms and over to Lucius, looking at him as if seeing the man for the very first time, he looked to Bella. “Speak big?” He asked and looked at her with eyes that said it was important. “Go ahead.” Bella said nodding. Harry looked to Lucius seriously. “Thank you.” He said. “You all... your wife, Draco, you, Bella… you don’t know what this has done for me.” Lucius smiled gently. “You’re welcome Harry.” He said gently and ruffled Harry’s hair. “It doesn’t make up for everything, but… at least it’s a way for everyone to start fresh. Something a lot of us need. And, I’m honored to call you, my nephew.” Harry didn’t really know what to say, so… he smiled and hugged Lucius. “Know you didn’t wants do what yous dids Unta Wucius!” Harry told him after a few moments, back into his baby speech, it was just way too easy for him to slip into it. Honestly, he preferred it that way, at least for now. 

Bella smiled and kissed Harry’s head. “And he is such a good baby.” She said gently. “Oh we have had our tantrums, but that’s to be expected.” Lucius nodded. “He’s doing fine! My Dray tells me that they have actually become friends.” Harry himself nodded to this. “Dwakey fun! Baby Hawwy wikes Dwakey!” Lucius chuckled. “That’s good baby boy. And your friends? What do they think?” Harry looked to Bella then spoke. “Baby no think dey unertand… but dey twy.” Lucius nodded. “That’s good that they are willing to try at least.”

Harry suddenly started getting very restless, and soon had squirmed off Bella’s lap, he lowered and started crawling toward the stairs, he wanted his playroom. “Where are you going young man?” Bella asked gently. “Pway!” Harry admitted with a grin. Bella chuckled. “Come on, I’ll show you his playroom. She led Lucius to where Harry was, picked Harry up and carried him to the playroom, setting him down and watching him. “There’s three sections… baby, child, and teenager.” She told Lucius. “He has yet to play with the child or teenage sections” “He will eventually.” Lucius told her. “For now, this is what he needs and where he needs to be. What have you got there baby?” He asked as Harry handed him a toy, the sphere with the shapes. “Pway wif?” Harry asked with a small smile. Lucius nodded and got down to Harry’s level, the two played together, under Bella’s watchful eye, until almost four oclock. “Lucius, ig you can keep him entertained for a bit, I’ll go fix us some supper.” She said gently and Harry looked up at her. “Pasketty?” He asked hopefully and Bella chuckled. “You and your spaghetti…” She teased but nodded. “Alright, if that’s what you want.” She went to make some up.

It was almost five in the evening when supper was ready and by that time, Harry was getting hungry and very cranky. Bella came up to check on him and Lucius, Lucius was holding him in the rocking chair reading to him. Harry perked up seeing her. “Pasketty?” He asked again with that hopeful sound. “Yes baby, it’s ready to eat.” “YAY!” Harry said and scrambled out of Lucius’ lap. He looked up to Lucius, wanting him to carry him this time. Lucius smiled and picked Harry up, carrying him… and Prongs… because “Prongs wants Pasketty too!” down to the kitchen and set Harry in his high chair and Prongs in the chair next to him. 

While Bella and Lucius ate, they laughed at Harry who picked up a handful of the hot pasta then let out a yelp and quickly put it down. Bella chuckled and cleaned his hand, cooling it with some cool water. “Why don’t you let Momma or Uncle Lucius help you baby?” She offered and Harry sniffled a bit and nodded. “Pwease Momma?” He asked gently then giggled when Bella kissed his hand to make it feel better. She sat back down and started helping him eat while she ate. Lucius chuckled watching him. Back when Voldemort had been around, he would have forced something like this on the boy simply to break him for Voldemort, but now, no. Now, he saw just how much good it was doing the young man, and how much good it had done his own son. Both boys were starved for this kind of attention and they both had blossomed under their various treatments. 

Harry still had a lot of his teenage ways, that would never be killed out and one day both Lucius and Bella knew, he would come to be able to shift much easier between the two roles but for now, he was Bella’s baby. And for now, that suited them both, Harry and Bella, just fine. Harry giggled as Bella fed him the spaghetti. He liked when Momma fed him, something he didn’t often get when he was growing up, though he did get quite messy. “You little man are going to need a bath when this is all over.” Bella said with a chuckle. “Yes, and I will have to get home to my own baby and wife after as well.” Lucius said nodding as he watched Harry being fed. Harry did make an absolutely adorable baby.

All too soon, supper was over. Lucius smiled and drew his wand, with a few waves and wand flicks, he produced a bar of chocolate for Harry to have as a desert, to which Harry squealed and immediately started to eat, getting himself even messier, and now he was sticky as well. Lucius chuckled and kissed Harry. “I’ll be by in a few days baby.” He promised before walking out and leaving Bella to give Harry a bath and get him changed. “Afer baf, baby and Momma wead a tory?” Harry asked curiously. “Of course baby.” Bella said as she carried him upstairs to the bathroom.


	11. Baby's Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Harry gets a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the long awaited Chapter 11! My home life has been crazy so I haven't had much time to work on it, plus my muse left me for a time and has finally come back! Enjoy everyone.

Once Bella had Harry in the bathroom, she sat him down on the bath rug, telling him not to move, and he didn’t. As a general rule, Harry liked baths, more so than most teenage boys. Bella knelt and started the bath water, making sure it was good and warm but not too hot. She added some bubble bath into the water and watched it foam up, with a flick of her wand, she turned the bubble bath into multiple colors of blue, yellow, green and red. She lifted Harry up and set him on the sink then started to undress him. It was a bit awkward with Harry’s larger size than if he’d been a real baby with real baby size but she managed well enough. “Alright baby, into the water you go.” She said and lowered him into the bath water.

“:Bubbys!” Harry said and began smacking at the water with his hands. Bella laughed watching him. “Yes baby boy, bubbles.” She cast a spell on the water and it began to generate more bubbles, some of them rising into the air so he could pop them, which he tried to do. He squealed in delight when one popped wetly against his nose. “Bubby pop! Bubby pop!” He said excitedly and pointed at his face. Bella smiled and chuckled. “I saw that baby.” He was so… innocent, so, childish… she knew he’d been deprived of a childhood, but this? This was almost too much for her.

Harry looked at her a moment and frowned. “Momma?” He asked worriedly. Bella wiped at her eyes and smiled gently. “Momma’s okay baby. Just watching you makes me so happy that you’re happy and… it just, sort of had to, flow out.” Harry watched her and smiled. “Hawwy wuv Momma!” He said gently and Bella smiled even more. “And Momma loves her baby boy to!” She said before kissing his head. “Now, enough talk, let’s get you cleaned!” Harry’s response was to splash her in the face with soapy water. “Now momma be clean too!” He said.

Bella couldn’t help but laugh. “You think momma needs a bath to do you young man?” “Uh huh!” Harry said nodding and giggled, splashing Bella again. Bella smiled and chuckled a bit. “Well, we’ll see after you’re done with your bath.” She used the bath water to wet his hair, making sure she didn’t get any soap in his eyes. When she was finished wetting Harry’s hair, she got a bottle of baby shampoo out and poured some onto her hand, worked up a small lather then started working it into Harry’s hair while he played with the bubbles, keeping himself distracted. Bella smiled as she washed Harry’s hair and rinsed it out, being cautious of his eyes. “You’re momma’s good little boy aren’t you Harry?” She asked and Harry nodded as he played with the bubbles in his bath.

After Bella finished washing his head, she started washing his neck, then his shoulders, arms, and hands then his chest and upper torso, gently tickling him as she did so and Harry kicked, squirmed and giggled, splashing water pretty much everywhere as he did. “Momma… no teekles!” He said giggling. Bella laughed and continued bathing him, washing every part of his body slowly and carefully, making sure to get all of him completely clean. She had slipped a special potion into his adult food recently that would restrict his arousal, sure, she had said she would never deny him his teenage needs but right now he didn’t need that he needed her. With that in mind, she began to bath his nether regions. Gently washing between his balls and penis and up along the shaft of his penis, she noticed how he started to arouse but this time she didn't take it to far, that would be reserved from now on to only if she thought he, as his teenage self, really needed that kind of release. “Momma’s little boy is being very good for his bath.” Bella cooed at him and kissed his cheek which Harry promptly wiped off with a: “Yuck!” Bella chuckled. He was regressing more and more every minute of every day and though his body was the same, he was her baby.

When Bella was finished bathing his front, she moved a bit so she could clean his back and bottom. Harry wriggled around a bit when she touched his bottom but let her clean him, going so far as to wash between his cheeks but never once pushing into his hole. Finally, he was clean again and she stood, pulling him up out of the water and setting him on the towel in front of the bathtub. She took a towel and was getting ready to start drying him when he did something almost every toddler does, he took off running. Bella knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but laugh. She shook her head. “Get back here young man!” She said then, with the towel over her shoulder, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Harry giggled and hid in his playroom behind the rocking chair. Bella soon came up and in the room. “Hmm. Where could baby Harry be? I’m sure he’s in here. Maybe I should go ask Mr. Conductor if he’s seen baby Harry.” As she spoke, she neared the chair and soon came up on it and peeked around it. “There he is!” She said and stepped around and started tickling him. Harry squealed and laughed before running out from the other side of the rocking chair. He bolted out of the room giggling and ran to his nursery, hiding under his crib.

Bella laughed even more but followed him, stopping in the nursery and looking around. “Well, I was sure he came in here.” She said stepping over to the crib and picking up Mr. Conductor. “Mr. Conductor, I seem to have lost a little boy named Harry… you haven’t seen him have you?” There was a pause then words, and Harry was sure they were coming from the dinosaur itself. “Check under the crib, ma’am.” Harry made a pouty face and slipped out. “No fair.” He said glaring at Mr. Conductor. “Tattle tale.” In the moment he was distracted with the dinosaur, Bella grabbed him and carried him to the rocking chair drying him off while magicking his clothes and Prongs to the nursery. She kissed his head then set him up on the changing table and started to powder him and put a clean diaper on him. “Momma, Mr. Tondutor’s a tattle tale.” He said kicking his legs as she started to dress him. Bella chuckled. “He knows better than to not tell momma when she asks a question.” Harry huffed a bit and chewed on Prongs’s antler. 

By the time Bella was done getting Harry dressed it was starting to get late so as promised, she carried him to the rocking chair and started to read a story to him while he nursed for one last time that night. This story was about a couple of dogs called Lady and the Tramp. Harry liked it, though he didn’t like the siamese cats and he really didn’t like the part where the hound named Trusty got ran over and injured. He was happy again though at the end, Lady and Tramp got together, with Lady’s human family, and had puppies, and Trusty was okay, albeit with a bandage around his leg. By the time Bella said “The end.” Harry was fast asleep. She smiled and stood with him in her arms and carried him to the crib and laid him in the crib with Prongs and his other stuffies. She kissed his head and pulled the covers up to his neck before turning the light off and slipping out of the room to get some sleep herself for the night. She wondered how he would handle tomorrow. She had to go away for the day on some business with her sister and would have to leaving Harry in the care of a babysitter. She was sure she would find out come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will see baby Harry having to deal with having a babysitter. Who will it be? What will they be like? We'll soon find out.


	12. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me first apologize to my readers for it taking me so long to get this chapter up. My muse for this story temporarily left me. But I've since gotten back on track and here is the new chapter.

The next morning, Bellatrix was downstairs talking to Lucius via the Floo Network. “So, you have it all set then Lucius?” She asked and Lucius nodded. “Yes, the person in question has agreed to take him for the day.” He told her.  
“And you have briefed them on the situation at hand?”  
“Yes! They understand and are willing to do what needs done.”  
“Very good! And what about the rest of their family?”  
“They have agreed to help.”

Bellatrix smiled. “Very good! Then it’s all set. When will they be here for him?” “During lunch which will be around noon.” Lucius told her and she nodded. “Thank you Lucius!” She said gently then looked up at the stairs hearing Harry’s whimper telling her he was wake. She smiled. “I have to go, thanks again Lucius.” She said and Lucius nodded. “You’re welcome!” He said and disappeared from the fireplace. Bella rushed up to Harry’s nursery and picked him up out of the crib. She carried him to the changing table and quickly changed him, putting him in a fresh diaper and a deer printed onesie. She spoke to him as she carried him to the rocker and offered him her breast which he took without question. “Today is a big day for you baby boy.” She told him gently. “Momma has to make a run for the day with her sister, so with uncle Lucius’ help, we have arranged for you to stay with a babysitter.”

Harry nursed happily but frowned some and gurgled a bit. “Oh I know, it will be awkward for everyone in question but, it really is for the best baby. The selected person has been alerted to our situation and is more than willing to help with you. And it’s someone you know, so that should make it an easier transition.” She rocked gently. Harry turned away when he was full and looked at her a moment. “They fwiends?” He asked curiously. “Yes.” Bella assured him. “Now, I want you to be good for them baby. Will you do that for momma?” Harry nodded. “Uh huh!” He agreed, then again, he didn’t know who the person or persons was either. He knew it couldn’t be someone that might mean him any harm, Bella wouldn’t do that to him. 

Bella allowed Harry to play in his room until 12 when there was a knock at the door. Harry held Prongs to him and went with Bella to the living room, she’d already packed him a bag to go with him for the day. He wasn’t sure about this idea anymore, he didn’t want to be away from his momma. He whimpered a bit as she held him and buried his head into her chest shyly when she opened the door. “Come in won’t you?” Bella asked the person and they nodded though Harry couldn’t see it. “Thank you for asking us to watch him Bellatrix.” The male voice said and Harry peeked out from her chest, he would know that voice anywhere! He looked at the tall man with the flaming red hair.

“Say hi baby boy.” Bella prompted and Harry bit his lip. She had been right, this, was awkward. “Hi hi!” He said in his childish voice. “Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have kindly agreed to watch you while momma is away today baby.” Bella told Harry. “He’ll be fine. Just may take us all some, getting used to the situation at hand. We’ll treat him like our own, always have.” Harry smiled and blushed a bit. He then lifted his arms out to show Arthur his stuffie. “Ah! And who’s this?” Arthur asked in his usual kind gentle voice though he now spoke more like he was speaking to a little kid. “Dis Pwongs!” Harry said happily. Arthur smiled and nodded gently. “It’s nice to meet you Prongs!” He said and shook the deer’s hoof and Harry giggled.

Arthur smiled and looked at Bellatrix. “You have his bag ready?” He asked, he was still iffy about her but from what Lucius had explained to him, this was only to help Harry and Arthur had to admit, Harry needed it. Then again, Harry needed a lot of things. Everyone did. Molly was having a hard time with Fred’s death, they all were but George had taken it hardest… to the point he’d had to be placed in St. Mungos. Ron and Hermione had grown closer but it was easy to tell this whole war had taken it’s toll on them as well. 

Bella nodded and went to get Harry’s bag. She brought it back over. “He will take bottle or breast.” She told Arthur gently. “He’s already had a morning feeding. He’ll need another in about an hour and when he’s finished he’ll need put down for a nap. By the time he wakes, I should be there, if I’m not… go ahead and eat normally for supper, though he’ll need in a highchair and may need help with being fed. He loves baths so if he gets dirty you shouldn’t have any trouble bathing him. And if he gets unruly, or misbehaves… you have my permission to punish him. I have a charm on him that makes it easy to carry him, and he loves being carried.” She kissed Harry’s head. “Don’t you baby?” Harry nodded gently.

Arthur listened intently and nodded. “What about big boy talk?” He asked gently. “He may as long as it’s not for too long a time.” Bella answered gently handing Harry over to Arthur. Harry frowned and whimpered, he wasn’t sure about this. “It’ll be okay baby, it’s only for a bit, momma will be back to pick you up soon.” Bella assured him and kissed his head. “I have to go meet Cissy, thank you for doing this Arthur.” Arthur nodded gently. “You’re welcome, we love Harry so, anything we can do for him we will.” He told her then turned to head back to the Burrow.

Ron was outside to meet his dad when he arrived with Harry. “I told everyone what’s going on dad.” He said gently and Arthur nodded. “Thank you Ron.” “You’re welcome dad.” Ron said gently then smiled at Harry and waved. Harry giggled and waved back. Arthur carried Harry into the house and gently sat him down on the couch while setting the diaper bag on the floor by the couch, he knelt and began to speak. “Okay Harry,” He said gently as though talking to a toddler. “Now, I know you’re used to how things work around here, but things are different now. So, with that being said there are a few new rules you are going to be expected to abide by. One, you will no longer be expected to help with the big kid things around the house. In fact for your safety, Molly and I would prefer you didn’t try to take part. You are a baby after all. Two, you will be setting between Molly and I for meals or if I am not home, you will set beside Molly so she can help feed you. You will be punished if you misbehave and then either Molly or myself will be telling Momma Bella. Three, no big kid talking allowed, you are a baby and babies don’t talk like big kids.” 

Harry listened intently, not much was different from his normal rules at home with Bella, so, he was pretty sure he could handle this easy enough. “Finally, it has been brought to our attention that you breast feed, Molly knows the spell and is willing to use it but for the sake of the situation, she and I both prefer you to take a bottle.” Harry nodded to show he was listening. “Now, after we eat lunch, I’m going to have to go back to work, but I expect you to behave yourself for Miss Molly understood?” Again, Harry nodded. “Good boy.” Arthur said gently.

Molly smiled as she watched her husband talking to Harry. She knew it would be different for Harry, it would be for all of them, but it was for the best. It gave Harry an outlet so he didn’t have to think about what all had happened. “Arthur dear, lunch is ready, why don’t you bring baby Harry in and get him settled into his high chair?” She said in her kind and gentle voice that Harry loved hearing. He looked over at her and smiled gently and waved. Arthur smiled and nodded, standing straight and picked Harry up carrying him to the kitchen. “Mols, this is baby Harry and this…” He motioned to the deer in Harry’s arms. “Is Prongs.” “Well.” Molly said smiling kindly. “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Prongs!” She took one of the deer’s hooves and shook it. “The pleasure is all mine ma’am.” Arthur said disguising his voice a bit and Harry giggled. 

Arthur smiled and got Harry situated in the high chair they’d set up for him and then he called the kids down to eat. He knew this would be a bit awkward for his kids and Harry but it was indeed for the best. Harry watched with interest as each of the kids came down, Bill of course wasn’t there, he was married and lived with his wife. Charlie wasn’t there, he lived in Romania, Percy had left the family completely, George was the only one of the twins still around but he wasn’t there either. Hermione and Ron however were, and they came down the stairs, both smiling and both went to Harry and kissed his head. Ginny was the last of the kids, a year younger than Ron and Harry had always had a crush on her, he blushed when she came in. Ginny, like her brother kissed Harry’s head. “Good to see you Harry!” She said gently and giggled a bit before taking her seat. “Can I help feed the baby daddy?” She asked with a smile and Harry blushed more.

For a moment there was silence, then Arthur nodded. “Yes, GInny. I think that would be a fine idea. Just make sure he chews and swallows everything before giving him another bite okay?” He cautioned and Ginny nodded her head, her long red hair moving in sort of waves with her movements. Arthur smiled and nodded gently to her. Ginny smiled gently and got a small amount of potatoes onto a spoon and neared Harry’s mouth. Harry was a bit shy about this, after all, only Momma Bella had ever fed him before now, but Ginny was kind and patient with him. “It’s okay baby.” She cooed at him. “I know you miss momma but she’ll be back soon.” Harry wasn’t sure but he took a bite and ate it, cooing softly as he did. Molly looked to Arthur and smiled. Harry allowed Ginny to feed him while she ate, he knew he could trust her now. That she wasn’t going to judge him. “You’re being a very good boy Harry.” Ginny said gently as she fed him until he finished his plate. Harry giggled a bit, he was wearing some of his food.

“Someone needs a bath.” Molly said in a gentle tone. “Go ahead and finish up kids and I’ll take baby Harry into the bathroom and get him cleaned up.” Harry didn’t much like that idea and shook his head babbling like babies do. “Nuh uh!” He said defiantly. “Mrs. Molly will put some pretty colored bubbles in it.” Molly said basically bribing Harry and Harry looked at her a moment then made a gurgling sound. “Bubbies!?” He asked with a grin on his face. “Yes, baby boy.” Molly said nodding. “Bubbles.” Harry giggled, he liked bubbles and enjoyed splashing them all over momma, so… Mrs. Molly should be no different right? “Tay Mrs. Mowwy!” Harry said in his baby voice. And Molly picked him up and carried him toward the bathroom. “Can I help mommy?” Ginny asked gently. Molly nodded as she carried Harry into the bathroom and set him down in the floor. “Yes Ginny, can you please get his bag for me?” “Okay mommy.” Ginny said nodding and went to get the bag.

Molly undressed Harry and started the water. “I will allow you one time of talking like a big boy Harry. That way you can tell me if the water’s okay.” Harry nodded and checked the water, but he didn’t speak big. “It otay Mrs. Mowwy!” He said playfully as Molly lifted him into her arms and set him down in the bathtub that was filling with water. He was a bit nervous of course about having Molly see him undressed, but if momma trusted her… and of course, he knew Molly… and Molly Weasley would NEVER hurt him in any way. He watched as Molly drew her wand and waved it over the water, just like momma did, and soon multi-colored bubbles and foam formed and rose up from the water. It covered him just in time for Ginny to enter and Harry blushed. Ginny giggled. “It’s okay baby.” She said gently in an almost coo sound. “Miss Ginny’s just bringing your bag for when you’re done with your bath.” Molly smiled and took the bag. “Thanks Ginny.” She said with a smile as she took the bag from her daughter. Harry smiled as Ginny turned and left. 

It was strange, letting Molly bath him, but Harry allowed it and didn’t give Molly too much fuss. He knew she had a lot on her mind still. The death of her son Fred was still very fresh for one thing. He giggled when she took him out and went to dry him but unlike with Bella, he didn’t run from her. It wasn’t because he was afraid to, he didn’t want the others seeing him in nothing. He was still a teenager and he did still have his teenage mind, he just prefered not to act like it. It really was a release… Bella had been right; and so had Lucius and Narcissa. It gave him an outlet to forget everything. Molly quickly dried Harry and got him into a cute blue onsie with a single stag on the front that had the name Harry embroidered under the stag. She smiled and carried him to her’s and Arthur’s room and laid him down. “Okay Harry baby.” She said in that usual kind voice that Harry just loved. “It’s time for a nap. Momma should be here shortly after your nap to pick you up.” Harry didn’t want to go to sleep. “Baba?” He asked Molly and she smiled and nodded going to fix him a bottle. She brought it to him and laid his stag, Prongs beside him then propped him up in her arms and neared his mouth with the bottle. Harry gladly accepted it and started to suckle. The milk was warm and it helped him to relax. He pulled Prongs into his arms and snuggled into Molly’s arms as she rocked gently and started to hum a tune to him in a soft tone. Harry listened intently to the song she was humming. It was a slow tune, and gentle one and he smiled around his bottle, his eyes slowly slipping closed.

Harry didn’t remember falling asleep but he must have because about an hour and a half later, his eyes fluttered open and he looked around. At first he couldn’t figure out where he was. Never having been in Arthur and Molly’s room before. He let out a soft whimper and began to panic. Molly came in shortly after he whimpered and sat beside him, pulling him close. “Oh… it’s okay baby… you’re safe.” Harry looked at her for a moment still somewhat confused but as he slowly woke, he remembered where he was and after several minutes, he’d settled back down with a soft sigh. “I just spoke with your momma, she’ll be here in four hours to pick you up.” Harry didn’t really want to leave, but he did want momma back so, he gave a silent nod. “So, how about we do this? Mrs. Molly was thinking about taking you downstairs and letting you play with some of my son’s toys for a while. Then after a bit, we can have some ice cream.” Harry squealed and clapped his hands. 

Molly chuckled as she carried Harry down stairs and set him in a playpen with some of her boys’ toys and let him play. Harry was excited, he got to play with another shape sphere and one of those odd toys that had the animals on it and when you pulled the lever it made the sound of whatever animal the arrow landed on. He liked mimicking the sounds, trying to get just as close to the real sounds as he could. Molly smiled as she worked around the house, always keeping an eye on Harry though. He was a baby after all and thus would need plenty of watching. After about two hours, Harry let out a small whine. He’d wet his diaper, soiled it too. He didn’t like the feeling. Molly was to him in a matter of moments. It didn’t take her long to figure out the problem, after all, she had carried and given birth to several boys herself. She chuckled though, and pulled him out of the playpen. “Does baby boy need a change?” She asked and Harry nodded with another whimper. In just a few moments, Harry was clean and in a fresh diaper and onsie, this one red with a doe and stag on the front. 

Harry played in his pen for a while longer and Molly came in and lifted him into her arms. “How’s about that ice cream now?” She asked gently and Harry nodded excitedly. “Pwease?” He asked in his baby voice. Molly nodded and carried him to the kitchen table and fitted him into a highchair before dishing out him and her both some Neapolitan ice cream. She fed him slowly, so he wouldn’t get dirty again and ate some of her own as well. They were still eating when there was a knock at the door and Harry looked to it curiously. “Mrs. Molly will be right back baby.” Molly said and kissed Harry’s head before going to the door. “Ah! Bella… welcome. Harry and I were just having some ice cream.” Bella smiled. “Was my baby boy behaved for you Molly?” “Oh yes. Didn’t give us a bit of trouble.” Molly answered nodding and smiling. “Good.” Bella said as Molly led her to the kitchen. Harry whined a bit and reached out for her. Bella chuckled and picked him up, into her arms. “Have you missed momma baby boy?” She cooed and Harry nodded and snuggled into her arms, he’d finished his ice cream. It was starting to get late and he yawned. Bella chuckled. “I best get him home and to bed.” She said gently to Molly. “Of course.” Molly agreed. “Feel free to bring him over anytime he needs a sitter. I don’t mind one bit, and Ginny is quite taken with baby Harry.” Bella chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks again Molly.” She said and left Molly several Galleons and sickles for watching him, which of course, Molly tried desperately to give back, not expecting pay. “I insist!” Bella said. “You took time out of your day to watch him, I’m grateful.” “Well, thank you.” Molly said and resigned herself to keeping the money. 

Bella bid Molly goodnight and took Harry back home. “You’ve had a big day haven’t you baby?” She asked gently and Harry nodded as he curled up in Bella’s lap. They were back home and Harry was curled up in Bella’s arms in the rocking chair in his nursery. He nuzzled Bella’s chest and she nodded, placing a reinforcement charm on herself to ensure she continued producing milk for him. She lifted her shirt and adjusted him so that he latched on and started suckling. While he nursed, Bella told him a story about a dog and a wolf who became friends with a deer. In her story the stag found a beautiful doe and they got married and had the most beautiful child ever. A tiny buck that outshined all the other bucks in the woods. Harry knew what and who she was talking about and before she’d even finished the story, he’d fallen asleep. Bella smiled and pulled him away, adjusting her shirt and she rubbed his back gently until, in his light sleep state, he let out a tiny burp. Once she felt him relax against her, she placed him into his crib and lay Prongs beside him. She kissed his forehead and pulled his covers up then turned the light off and retired for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, how will baby Harry respond to going out to Diagon Alley with Narcissa and Lucius to get Bella something special?


	13. Harry's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is out for the day with Narcissa and Lucius when an unexpected and unwelcomed someone shows up.

Bellatrix’s birthday was fast approaching and the more teenage part of Harry’s mind kept telling him he should go get her something, but how? Finally he asked Draco to check with Narcissa about it on one of the rare occasions that the boys were allowed to use big boy words. 

Narcissa, of course agreed and when she went to visit Bella on the day they were supposed to go she simply explained to her sister that she and Lucius were borrowing Harry for the day. 

Harry didn’t like being away from momma, but this was a special case. Though, when they left Bella’s house, Narcissa made it quite clear that Harry and Draco were to remain babies for the duration of the shopping. 

Harry was accustomed by now to going out in public as a baby, momma Bella made him do it all the time. It was odd though, being in Diagon Alley and being pushed around in a stroller that had been magicked to be big enough for him. He was allowed to get anything he wanted, which was also sort of new to him. Always before he’d had to get stuff for school, or to fight Voldemort, but… not now. Now he was allowed to get what he wanted. 

To say that Harry actually enjoyed the day was an understatement, though the looks he received from some of the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley did not go unnoticed by him, Narcissa, or Lucius or even Draco. He giggled when they got to Eylops Owl Emporium, remembering the first time he’d been here, back when he was eleven… back before the war, when he’d first learned that he was a wizard. He remembered Hedwig, she’d been a good owl… defending him right to the end, when she was struck down by one of the Death Eaters, he whimpered at the memories then looked at Lucius and Narcissa and pointed. “Pwease?”

 

Narcissa considered it for a moment then smiled. “We can go in and look Harry, but babies are much too young to try and raise an owl.” Harry sighed but nodded, he still wanted to go in though and at least look so Narcissa gently pushed him into the store. She smiled. “You know Luci, we really should look at getting a new one ourselves.”

Lucius considered this and nodded. “Yes.” He agreed. “I suppose we should. Would you like to help choose Harry?” He asked and Harry nodded excitedly then pointed at a large and quite beautiful snowy owl perched in a cage hanging from the ceiling. 

Narcissa knew immediately the significance of the chosen owl and she looked at her husband and gave him a nod. 

“Alright.” Lucius agreed and went to pay for the owl and have the shop clerk get the cage down. He chuckled as Harry clapped excitedly.

“You can hold the cage baby, but you'll have to be extra careful!” Narcissa said gently to Harry and Harry nodded happily. 

Lucius nodded gently and once he had the cage with the owl, he carefully set it in Harry's lap, smiling as Harry held it gently but firmly so it wouldn't slip out of his hands.

The morning was going great and Harry was having a great time. They went into several different stores trying to find just the right gift. What did one get for someone like Bellatrix? It was so hard to the decide, until they went into the Apothecary.

Harry was looking around as Narcissa pushed him in his stroller. As they went through the isles, Harry’s eyes landed on the perfect gift, a pendant necklace with a silver snake coiled around an emerald gem. He pointed it out. “Pwease! Me wookie!”

Narcissa smiled and got the pendant necklace off the hook and held it for Harry to look at. “You like that one?”

“Uh huh Aunt Cissy!” Harry said nodding.

Narcissa nodded. “Okay baby.” She said as they started to the desk to purchase the necklace. 

 

While Lucius was paying, Narcissa talked with Harry and Draco, keeping them occupied. “When we’re done here boys, we’re going to the bookstore then we’ll go back home and Harry, I’ll help you wrap this necklace up.”

Harry clapped his hands excitedly. “Otay Aunt Cissy!”

Lucius turned to Harry. “Harry, little boy, you think you can hold this?”

Harry looked at Narcissa then to Lucius and reached out a hand. “Momma’s!” He said and took the necklace.

“Hold on to it baby.” Narcissa said pushing them toward the door. She stopped at the door as another witch, one who looked exactly like Bellatrix, started in.

Harry nearly panicked. “No. No Momma, go way!” He said quickly trying to hide the necklace and ended up dropping it onto the hard street, the emerald gem shattering. There was a brief pause then Harry began to cry loudly, kicking his feet against the stroller.

“Easy baby.” Narcissa said trying to calm the hysterical Harry down. “Easy. It’s okay, it can be repaired. Calm down baby.”

Andromeda did look a lot like her sister, she frowned watching everything unfold. “What have you done to him Narcissa?” She asked, looking appalled at how Harry was acting.

“We have done nothing.” Lucius said curtly. “Nothing other than love him and help your sister give him what he needs most.”

“Dat for momma!” Harry cried struggling in the stroller as Narcissa knelt to examine the damage. 

 

“Harry get a grip on yourself!” Andromeda said concerned about the way Harry was acting. “Bellatrix is not your mother! Your mother is dead!”

Harry stopped briefly and looked at her. “Bella momma!” He said sounding upset. 

“What kind of spells have you been using on him?” Andromeda asked and before anyone could stop her, she grabbed him, stroller and all, and apparated away with him. When they landed, just outside her house, she began to talk to Harry. “Harry, come now, snap out of it.” She said taking him out of the stroller and setting him on his feet. “There now, better?”

Harry sniffled and didn’t speak but shook his head. “Want momma.” He told her. 

“I know you think you want Bellatrix but, Harry she’s not your mother.” Andromeda said being patient with him. “Come now, let’s get you into some real clothes and I’ll try to help you get back to normal.” She started to unsnap the onesie and Harry backed away. “Harry, I’m just trying to help you.”

“No!” Harry said backing away more. “Want momma!”

“I am not taking you back to my sister!” Andromeda said sharply. “They are tricking you Harry. Making you believe you have to act this way.” She pulled him to her and carried him inside the house where she sat him on the couch then took his deer stuffie away from him. She knelt at eye level and spoke, or tried to. 

Harry was now screaming and reaching out for his stuffie. He needed Prongs. Prongs was his protection and security. “Dimmy Pwongs! Hawwy need!” 

“No Harry.” Andromeda said shaking her head. “You don’t need it. You are practically an adult. Stop acting like this!” 

What Andromeda didn’t know or understand was Harry couldn’t stop, he was currently fully immersed in his baby mind that he couldn’t help how he responded to things. Especially things like this. He was scared and just wanted to be back with his momma or Aunt Cissy.

“Need Pwongs! Dimmy!” Harry cried.

“Harry James Potter snap out of it!” Andromeda snapped. “You are not a little kid! You are practically an adult! You defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort for Merlin’s sake!”

“Wanna be baby! No hasta!” Harry told her. 

“Have you forgotten that that is the very woman who killed your godfather?” Andromeda asked him.

Harry couldn’t take that and suddenly started to wail and cry very loudly. 

Ted, Andromeda’s husband came in hearing the noise. “What's going on?”

“Found Harry with my sister Narcissa.” Andromeda explained. “Don't know what they've done to him but they've got him believing he’s a baby.” 

Ted frowned and stepped over, he knelt. “Harry.” He said in a calm gentle tone. “Harry, calm down now, tell me what's going on.” 

“Momma an’ Aunt Cissy…” Harry replied through sniffles. “Helps me.”

“Help you huh?” Andromeda scoffed. “See Ted? They've done something to him. No doubt that sister of mine has tortured him enough and it's cracked him. 

“Now,” Ted said being patient. “Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure there is a perfectly logical reason behind this.” 

Harry sniffed and fidgeted a bit. “Want momma!” 

Ted sighed. “Harry, we can't do that until we know what's going on.” He looked at his wife. “I'm getting ahold of Arthur and Molly, I'm sure they can help fix this.” He went to the fireplace in the other room and returned a few moments later. “Arthur says he's on his way.” He turned to look at Harry now. “Harry, when did this all start? Uh, this whole thing with Bellatrix.”

Harry wiped his eyes, at least Ted wasn't screaming at him. “Afer Vowdey defeated.” He answered sniffing again.

“You see?” Andromeda asked. “They kidnapped him and have done something to his mind.”

Ted sighed. “Harry, you know Bellatrix isn't your mother, right?”

“Is now.” Harry said.

“She is now?” Ted asked and straightened up with a sigh. He looked at his wife. “I'm not sure what they've done to him. Could be a lot of things, dark spell, potion, memory charms. I don't think it was the Cruciatus though, he's not showing the appropriate signs for that. We'll just have to wait until Arthur gets here.”

“He babysits!” Harry said almost excitedly. “He an’ Miss Mowwy!”

“Arthur and Molly have babysat you when you're like this before?” Ted asked curiously and his frown deepened when Harry nodded.

“You can't expect Arthur not to.” Andromeda said curtly. “Harry IS his sons’ best friend after all.”

“Yes,” Ted agreed. “But if he's been babysitting Harry in this state, without trying to find out why he's like this, then there has GOT to be a reason.”

It wasn't long until the faint pop was heard that announced Arthur Weasley had arrived. He went to the door and knocked.

Ted smiled. “Now we'll get to the bottom of this.” He said before going to the door and opening it. “Arthur, it's good to see you.”

“And you as well Ted.” Arthur said kindly. “Where's Harry?”

“Right in here.” Ted said gently nodding his head to the living room. “He's in quite a state and we were kind of hoping you could help us get him out of it.”

Arthur followed Ted to where Harry was. “Harry.”

Harry smiled and reached out to Arthur. “Dey tooked Pwongs!” He said in a saddened tone.

Arthur nodded and grabbed the deer stuffie then set on the couch and pulled Harry to him. “There is a reason this is being done.” He told Ted and Andromeda as he handed the deer stuffie to Harry.

Harry finally settled down, and snuggled into Arthur’s arms.

“What do you mean Arthur?” Ted asked curiously.

“What reason could possibly condone this?” Andromeda asked.

Arthur sighed. “I admit, I too was very skeptical of the whole situation myself. But, this is nothing caused by a dark spell, potion or anything else that is of Bellatrix or even Narcissa’s evil doings. I have watched Harry. You must keep in mind all he's been through. All everyone has been through, even my own boys have needed some for of outlet, a release, from what they have went through. The kids were the ones who suffered most from the war, not us. Your sister can not have children, and Harry as you know, lost his mother at the age of one. This way, both get what they need most AND it gives Harry that outlet, the release he needs to cope with everything that has happened. And, by acting out the part of being a baby, he gets that. He doesn't have to be the strong one, the one everyone looks to, the one everyone expects to save them and the world. Like this, he can turn to others, he can have his childhood back. And even if we don't fully understand it, we need to encourage it. One day, he'll find that he no longer needs it, and he'll return to the normal Harry we all know, but for now… He needs something.”

“So, we're just supposed to let this happen?” Andromeda asked frowning.

“For now,” Arthur answered. “Yes.”

“I don't like it.” Andromeda said. “It’s unnatural!”

“It may be,” Arthur said as Harry chewed on Prongs’ antler. “But it’s what he needs to cope. And maybe, just maybe… This is your sister’s way of… I don’t know, trying to help when she's done nothing but bad.” 

“Why would she do that?” Andromeda asked.

“Maybe she feels bad.” Arthur said. “I can't say, but what I can say, is this right here, has helped Harry greatly. So, even though you don't understand it, even though you think it’s wrong or unnatural, just go with it. For Harry.”

Andromeda sighed. “Are you sure this is for the best?”

“I’m sure.” Arthur said nodding. “And what's even better right now, is that we get him back to…” He stopped mid sentence hearing two small cracks. “That's probably Narcissa, Lucius, or Bellatrix now. Best thing is to just hand him over to them. Otherwise, as much as I hate to say it, I would have to take you in Andromeda, for kidnapping.” He went to the door and opened it. “Narcissa, Lucius… Come in, he's in here.”

“Aunt Cissy!” Harry cried out and reached out for her.

Narcissa went to Harry and pulled him close, holding him. She smiled and handed him the repaired necklace. “I’m glad you’re okay Harry.”

Harry cuddled up against her and sighed. He sniffed a bit but smiled some when Narcissa showed him the necklace. “Pwetty! Momma wike!” 

Narcissa nodded. “Yes, I think she will too.” She looked at her sister then back to Harry. “Harry, would you like to talk to Andromeda with your big boy voice?”

Harry thought about it for a moment, then he nodded. 

“Go ahead then.” Narcissa encouraged.

Harry looked at Andromeda and spoke. “I didn't want it, at first. I didn't think it would help, but it has. My parents died when I was a year old, my aunt and uncle were abusive, and you can't say I’ve ever really had a childhood. Not really. With this, I get that back. What your sister, Bellatrix has done, was awful I admit. She took my Godfather! But, she's not forcing me, I do it because I want to. I feel more comfortable, I can forget, for a while at least.”

Andromeda sighed. “But Harry, it's not you.” 

“It's not what you know of me.” Harry corrected. “I’m happy like this. And, Prongs here… He’s special to me. Because of my dad. I’m not asking anyone to understand it, I’m asking you to accept that it's what I need, at least for now.”

“I don't know Harry.” Andromeda said shaking her head. 

“Arthur, you lost a son, has any of your boys needed something like this?” Ted asked curiously.

Arthur nodded. “Ron has.” He admitted. “So has Ginny. She was close to her brother Fred. George had to go to St. Mungo's for a while. And I know from talking to him, that Lucius and Narcissa here have had to do the same with their son.”

Andromeda sighed again. “Fine, let them do what they need, if you're sure it helps. I still don’t like it.”

“Let's get Harry back to Bella.” Lucius said to Narcissa. “And we can show him the other item we found for her as well.”

Narcissa nodded. “Okay.” She agreed. “Andromeda, you don't have to understand it. But, we do ask that you go with it anytime you're around, he needs this.”

“I won’t be around much.” Andromeda said. 

“Let’s go Harry.” Lucius said gently. He looked at Arthur. “Thank you Arthur, for coming as well.”

Harry cuddled into Narcissa's arms, holding Prongs to him. “Back to momma?” He asked.

“Yes baby.” Narcissa said nodding. “Back to momma.”

Narcissa stood, holding Harry to her as she apparated back to Bellatrix’s house. She was followed quickly by Lucius. 

“Now, Harry.” Narcissa said gently. “Aunt Cissy wrapped these two packages already. That one is from us. Lucius, Draco, and I.” It was a soft package and Harry suspected it was a blouse or new outfit of some kind. “This one along with this necklace here, is from you.” The second one was hard and felt like a book. 

Harry nodded and clapped his hands. He held up the necklace. “Wap, pwease!”

Narcissa nodded and with a few waves and flicks of her wand, the necklace was wrapped in a pretty colorful gift wrap. “There. Now, as you know, momma’s birthday is tomorrow. So, don't let her open those until then.”

“Otay Aunt Cissy!” Harry said smiling. He frowned. “Owl?” He asked.

“She’s okay!” Lucius said smiling. “We made sure of it.” 

Harry nodded as Narcissa carried him to the door. He knocked.

Bella opened the door. “Ah!” She said smiling. “Harry! Did you and aunt Cissy and uncle Luci have a good time?”

Narcissa handed Harry to Bellatrix as they stepped into the house. “Actually, we ran into a little bit of trouble.”

Bella frowned. “Trouble?” She asked worriedly.

“Andromeda.” Lucius said scathingly.

“What happened?” Bella asked curiously, looking worried.

Narcissa explained to her sister what had went on. “And, she took Harry home with her, not knowing how to work with him, not even trying. When we got there, Arthur Weasley was there already. He must have explained and gotten Harry calmed down. We didn’t stay long after getting there. She just, doesn’t understand or like it.”

Harry snuggled into Bella’s arms. “Hawwy misseded momma!” He sniffed.

“It’s okay baby.” Bella said softly. “Momma’s got you!” She held him as she sat on the couch with him. “Did she hurt you baby?”

Harry shook his head. “Scared.”

“I know baby.” Bella said and kissed his head. “It’s okay now! It’s over.” 

Narcissa smiled and looked to her husband.

Lucius smiled and nodded, setting the packages down on the coffee table.

“Oh!” Bella said shocked. “What's this?”

“No touchy momma!” Harry said and playfully slapped her hand. “Not til ‘morrow!”

“We should probably be getting home.” Narcissa said gently. “We left Draco there when Andromeda took Harry.” 

Bella nodded. “Yes, get home to him. We'll be okay.”

Harry nuzzled against Bella’s chest.

“I think someone's hungry.” Bella said smiling.

“We'll take our leave then.” Lucius said gently and led Narcissa out as Bella started feeding Harry.

“You’ve had a big day, haven’t you baby?” Bella asked. 

Harry nodded as he suckled, letting himself fully relax now. 

Bella smiled as Harry slowly drifted off to sleep. It was afternoon so he was due for a nap anyway. 

She laid him in his crib and let him sleep. 

Harry slept for close to two hours before waking up. He was wet and he whimpered some the let out a small whine and cried a bit.

Bella rushed into the room and lifted Harry up. “Easy baby boy. It's okay!” She said gently as she started to undress him and cleaned him up, putting him in a fresh diaper and dressing him again. “There baby!” She said. “All better.”

Harry whimpered still and snuggled against Bella. “Baby Hawwy wuv.”

“I love you too baby.” Bella said and kissed his head gently. “And you know I don't do this to hurt you, right?”

Harry nodded and sniffed. “Uh huh!” 

“She upset you, didn't she?” Bella asked.

Harry nodded and curled up some, holding Prongs to him.

Bella sighed. “It's okay baby. Some people just don't understand. And nothing you can do will make them understand.”

Harry sighed. “We pway for a bit?” 

“We can play as long as you want baby boy.” Bella said gently. 

They played with Harry’s baby toys for the biggest part of the evening then settled in and watched a movie, Cars this time, while they ate a supper of pork chops and mixed veggies. Harry enjoyed the show and meal greatly.

By the time the movie was over, it was time for bed. So, Bella held Harry to her in the nursery after getting him dressed for bed. And let him nurse one more time while she told him a story. 

With everything he'd went through that day, it didn't take Harry long to drift off to sleep. Bella held him a bit longer before laying him into his crib. She turned the light off and let him sleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos! Got the idea from a writing called The Boy Who Lived to be a Baby by Deadmockingbirds! Thank you so much for the inspiration!


End file.
